<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Queen" of the Cyberiad by Mister_Clever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586647">"Queen" of the Cyberiad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Clever/pseuds/Mister_Clever'>Mister_Clever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaotic Couples [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Collars, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Lapdance, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Nudity, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease, Subspace, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Clever/pseuds/Mister_Clever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a chess game. But her life turned completely upside down when his plans failed. What will this monster do with her now that the doctor was defeated? How will she get the children to safety without him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyber-Controlled Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaotic Couples [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sacrifice Your Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work will be about the warped relationship between Clara Oswald and Mister Clever. In this version, the events and characters are altered for the sake of the story. This first chapter is an alternative ending of Nightmare in Silver.<br/>Sorry for the occasional typos. </p><p>Warning: Chapters may contain heavily explicit content, angst and triggering elements. Read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Cyberplanner looked at the girl as she just entered the throne room "Hey! Clara, there you are. Now, quick rundown. What's our weapons strength?" He asked, faking to be the doctor.</p><p>"One big gun, five of those hand-pulser units and a shiny black bomb that implodes the planet." She counted.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, that one. Now, tell me, does it happen possibly to have a remote triggery thing?" Clara takes it from her jacket pocket. "Brilliant. Pass it here." He reached out his free hand.</p><p>"No." She pulled back. Hesitating. </p><p>"Why not?" He asked, trying to reach the trigger.</p><p>"In case you're not you right now. Or even if you are, just in case." She replied carefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, don't worry. The Cyberplanner's hibernating between moves right now. Shush." He whispered.</p><p>She raised a brow, leaning closer to him. "Prove you're you. Tell me something only the Doctor knows."</p><p>He looked at the brunette softly, his face inches away from hers "Clara, I suppose I'm the only one who knows how I feel about you right now. How funny you are. So funny. And pretty. And the truth is, I'm starting to like you in a way that is more than just..."</p><p> </p><p>She gulped. Part of her wanted to hit him as hard as possible. But another part was holding her back. She knew that this was Mister Clever speaking… but she felt her inside setting on fire. She tried to ignore the dirty thoughts which came rushing to her mind. She wanted to kiss him. - No. She had to control herself. <em> Calm down Clara Oswald </em>.</p><p>She tried to regulate her breath and her palm smacked hard against the his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Yes! It's me. That really hurt. How did you know that was him?" The doctor looked at the brunette curiously. Holding his red cheek.</p><p>"Because even if that was true, which it is obviously not, I know you well enough to know that you would rather die than say it. Finish your stupid game." She said in her usual bossy tone.</p><p> Suddenly he grabbed her wrist. His grip was firm, but it didn't hurt. Was it the doctor? Or was it Mister Clever? Why would he hold back? "Doctor, let go." She tried to squirm her hand around.</p><p>"I can't. He's got control of the left arm. Argh, argh, no! No!" He shouted. The Cyberplanner got the remote trigger and destroyed it.</p><p>"Doctor?" She asked, hoping that he regained control. "He got what he wanted. He destroyed the trigger. My move." He said, already thinking about the next step.</p><p>"What do you mean, he got what he wanted?" She looked at him, raising a brow.</p><p>"He means, good news, boys and girls. They're here!" The Cyberplanner shouted with a cold smirk. Clara ran out.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour must've passed and Clara was trapped by the silver soldiers. Then suddenly they all froze as the final duel for the doctor's mind has started. She went to the throne room, hoping that she finds the doctor there. </p><p>He was standing at the window, looking down at the courtyard. The left side of his face wasn't visible for the brunette. </p><p>"Doctor?" She asked, her tone full of hope as she approached him. But she wasn't cautious enough. </p><p>"Bad news flesh girl, your doctor is gone. Say hello to MISTER CLEVER!" He shouted his name at her face, amused by her terrified look.</p><p> </p><p>By the time she could react, she was already trapped by him, his strong arms holding her in a firm - yet surprisingly careful - way. He didn't cause any harm to her. <em> Is he holding back? </em>She wondered. She felt tiny and small as her back was - unwillingly - lain against his slim, yet very muscular abs. He was much taller - and much stronger - than the brunette.</p><p>"What… happened?" She asked, her voice trembling. </p><p>"Emotions. All he had to do was sacrifice his <strong>Queen</strong> to win the game <em> . </em>But he failed. And he paid the price." He said in a cold, quiet tone. </p><p>"No… you monster" she screamed, crying. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks. And for her surprise, he tightened his arms around her, almost as if he wanted to comfort her. It was working. Mere minutes have passed and she calmed down a bit. He attempted to wipe her face, but she hit his hand away, cleaning her face from the tears. She should've hated him. She should've fought him. She should've avenged <em> her </em>doctor.</p><p> </p><p>Yet somehow, she felt comfortable and safe in his embrace. And there was this tingling fire again. She felt it deep down in her core. </p><p>
  <em> Stop thinking about it. He killed the doctor…  </em>
</p><p>She tried to contain herself, sticking to <em> her </em> doctor, but a lustful sigh escaped her lips as she felt his erection at her bottom. His remarkable bulge was neatly fitting into the crook between her buttocks.</p><p>Dirty thoughts chased each other in her subconscious. Soon a blush started to form on her cheeks. <em> God… How could a monster like him be so frigging attractive. I have to stop. Before he could feel… </em>her face turned deep red and she gulped, the heat flooding her whole body. Yes. She wanted him. Her core was craving for him so badly that she felt a wet patch forming in her underwear.</p><p> </p><p><em> No… this is bad. He is evil. But still… </em> Her mind was fighting with itself while the Cyberplanner was stroking her stomach, his fingers sending waves of pleasure through her body <em> Oh my stars… why can't I resist him? </em> She was ashamed and embarrassed by her own weakness. Slowly, she pushed his chest with her small hands, trying to create some distance. "What do you want from me?" She asked, her voice somewhere between lustful and hysterical. She wanted to pull away, but he held her firmly.</p><p>"What I want?" He asked, his voice a cold whisper in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She was both terrified and aroused by him, trembling in his embrace. "I want you… to serve me… you're my trophy. My reward. And you're gonna be the perfect little pet for me" he whispered, his tongue wiping along her jawline. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily the children were unconscious. She wouldn't have survived if they saw her like this. she glanced towards them. "Take them… home… please… take me as a hostage…" she swallowed a lump "but… let them go" she was pleading. For the first time she looked into his eyes. They were cold blue. There was no trace of the elegant, loony man anymore. And she felt alone. Devastated. She was angry at him. She was grieving. And above all, she was furious with herself. Because deep down, those cold eyes seduced her. Intrigued her. She felt like she was betraying the doctor. She was betraying his memory. But she was aching for the Cyberplanner.</p><p> </p><p>"Emotions…" he sighed. "You're willing to give up your freedom for two children who are not even your relatives…" he shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>"Yes" she stated, placing her hand on his cheek, hoping to appeal on his better nature. "Please. I'll be your slave. Or pet. Or whatever you want. All I ask is to take the children home first. Then you can do whatever you want with me" she said quietly. </p><p> </p><p>"Very well then. But be careful what you wish for" he said. "Let's take them home. Then I'll see what I will do with you… that is… of course depends on your behaviour." He whispered in her ear. His warm breath sent a powerful surge through her body, goosebumps covering her neck. She let out a soft, surprised and very much aroused little scream when he placed a kiss behind her ear. </p><p>She was terrified. She had some concept about what he was capable of. But part of her was very much intrigued about his ideas. And that scared her even more. In her mind, dirty fantasies started to form. Once again, she experienced a rush of heat then soon she felt her core getting wet, tainting her underwear even more. She always had a kink for the extremities. Something she would rather die than admit.</p><p> </p><p>Clever gestured and two Cybermen carried the knocked out children. He looked at her. "Follow me, Pet" he said in a soft, yet commanding tone. </p><p>"Yes" she replied simply.</p><p>"Yes who?" He asked. He wanted her to address him properly.</p><p>"Yes...Master" she gritted her teeth, her fist clenched.</p><p>"Good girl" he patted her cheek. He walked out, closely followed by her. She was enraged. But there was something in him which made her obey without questioning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinner with Extras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little fluff before the real things starts.<br/>Clara cooks a meal for him. But there are some distractions. The Cyberplanner learns that Clara has some cheeky little secrets.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this AU, Clara isn't so innocent as it shows on the surface.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The children were safe. The TARDIS has returned to Hedgewick's World. </p><p>The troops and the mites carried out some redecoration while they were away. The drapes and curtains were good as new. The chair and the chess table was discarded.</p><p>He was sitting on a beautiful carved silver throne on the pedestal. And she was kneeling at his feet, looking up at him and waiting for commands. </p><p> </p><p>He lazily caressed her cheek, playing around with her raven hair. "Such a pretty slave you are" he said softly. Yes. He was attracted by her. </p><p>She allowed herself a slight smile at the compliment. She didn't say anything, just hummed contentedly. It felt quite nice when he treated her like this. She felt like a real pet. A cat… maybe. She was almost purring as she rested her head on his knee, enjoying how he was stroking her face. "Mhmmm" she hummed.</p><p> </p><p>She stayed there, letting him caress her until he eventually stopped. "I am hungry" he stated. "Can you cook?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes da… I mean… yes master" her cheeks lit up with a dark red shade at her slip-up. She almost called him something embarrassing… "What would you like to eat?" She asked, looking at him with her head slightly tilted.</p><p> </p><p>"Surprise me, little pet" he said and stood up, gesturing her to follow him to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced at him when he sat down at the table. There was a second chair on the opposite end, but she had no doubt that he either won't let her eat, or that she'll have to eat while sitting on the ground.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh well… </em>she started to prepare the utensils, dishes chopping board, knives, then she put on a white apron. She could hear a small chuckle when she had to bend down for the veggies in the fridge.</p><p>"The rear view is quite good" he said quietly. She didn't reply, but her face was red as a traffic light when she stood up with the ingredients.</p><p>She strolled to the counter and started preparing the meat, chopping it to neat little cubes. Then she cut the veggies and started to cook the stew. </p><p>"I'm sorry master. This might take a while" she said shyly.</p><p>He nodded. "Fine" he replied with a slight sigh.</p><p> </p><p>She cooked the meal. The Cyberplanner had roughly an hour to enjoy the rear view. "That skirt is a little bit too tight, don't you think, little pet?"</p><p>She froze for a moment, but then she leaned slightly forward, just to tease him. She bet, he loved to observe her curves. </p><p><em> Let's give him something to stare on… </em>she thought for a moment.</p><p>He smirked and quietly stood up. She didn't hear as he walked behind her. He playfully slapped her butt then wrapped his arms around her body.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a surprised whine but moments later she was already trapped in his embrace. "Master… I have to finish your meal…" she protested. She didn't want to ruin his food. But with this level of distraction…</p><p>"What's holding you back?" He teased her, his fingers running up and down on her stomach. He could feel something hard at her belly button. "Oooh what's this?" He gently tugged on the little spherical thing. "Were you hiding this from me?" He teased her, completely aware that he was holding her belly piercing.</p><p>"Master I…" she was aroused by the way he played with the little barbell "… Please be careful" she sighed with a hint of lust in her voice. </p><p> </p><p>She tried to pay attention to the stew, but she couldn't ignore how he played with her body. His fingers were fiddling with the piercing while his other hand was stroking her stomach, dangerously close to her sensitive parts. She could feel the wetness expanding in her undies, blood pounding in her crotch from the frustration. "Mhmmm… master…" she hummed softly, snuggling closer to his chest. All of this <b>attention</b> felt far too nice.</p><p> </p><p>Soon she was on the verge of cumming. She tried to hide her arousal, but her chest was heaving, her body covered in sweat and goosebumps. She was lain against his muscular abs, trapped in his arms as he played with her. <em> Damn you, Clever… you handsome monster… why can't I… resist you… </em>Fortunately the time was up and the dinner was ready. "Master…" she gulped, trying to contain her lust "Your meal is ready" she said, half panting half moaning.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you little pet. Would you like to share a meal with me?" He asked caressing her sternum and her chest with one hand while his other palm was placed right onto her twitching groin, his strong hand was neatly cupping onto the surface of her peach.</p><p>"Master…" she whined as she felt his hand sliding onto her most delicate parts. She was embarrassed as he could surely feel how wet she was down there. </p><p> </p><p>She swallowed a lump, trying to control herself "Yes daddy" she moaned. She froze, realising what she just said. Her cheeks lit up, her face burning with embarrassment, but he just let out a small chuckle and squeezed her pussy slightly. "I like that nickname, little bitch" he whispered and tugged on her ear with his teeth. He was rewarded by a frustrated groan. "P-please… I can't…" she was feeling the familiar dizziness right before she would tip over her peak. But the climax didn't came. A slap on her groin was enough to throw her back, she jerked slightly as her whole body was hypersensitive. She cried out in disappointment, feeling her orgasm fading quickly. <em> Fuck you, bastard </em>she felt frustrated yet somehow very much aroused by this move.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down onto the chair and she nodded, setting the table for him. She served the stew then knelt down beside him, looking up at the Cyberplanner. </p><p>"Dumb little pet. Did you really think you'd eat on the ground? I know a place which is far more suitable for you" he smirked and patted his thigh. His gesture was both a command and a permission to sit in his lap. </p><p>Her mood quickly rose again. She was touched by this gesture and happily stood up. Slowly sitting in his lap, she blushed as she felt his hard boner under her thighs. She shyly wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you… daddy" she mumbled. "But… I only set the table for one" she looked down. </p><p> </p><p>"Then we have to share a dish, little pet" he said quietly, casually taking a mouthful of the food. "This tastes great. Well done darling" he complimented her. His hand was resting on her hip, wrapped around her waist as he held her in his lap. Clara smiled nervously as his bulge was constantly pressing against her arse. <em> Oh my… he feels so big… and hard… no… stop this Clara… </em>She tried not to think about what she would do with his manhood… </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you master" she said quietly and smiled when he offered the next bit for her. She chuckled slightly. <em> So he wants to feed me. How nice… </em>she opened her mouth and took the food he offered. She smiled. The gesture itself was so sweet. Was he really growing fond of her? Or was he just playing with her like a toy? She couldn't tell, but her concerns seemed all ridiculous as he kept on feeding her. He was  treating her so nicely…</p><p> </p><p>She ate obediently, her hand unconsciously caressing his cheek. She was starting to enjoy the situation far too much. He smirked and took her hand, pressing a kiss on her fingertips. "Tell me little slave, are you hiding other things too?" He asked cheekily. </p><p>She knew where this was going and she knew that when he undresses her, he'd find out about the tattoo. She looked down. "Yes… master" she said quietly.</p><p>"Will you show me? I'm dying to see what secrets your sweet body might hold." He teased her.</p><p>Was he trying to seduce her? He could've just ripped off her clothes if he wanted her naked… the thought sent a shiver down her spine. Part of her craved such roughness. The other half was very touched by his sweet behaviour. The way he treated her… it was nice enough to make her feel safe. Yet it induced a myriad of little fantasies in her mind. His hand roaming around her body wasn’t helping either.</p><p> </p><p><em> Would he like it? </em> She played around with the thought… slowly stripping and showing him every inch of her. No… she had to stop. Her mind was still full of lust from her denied orgasm. She was far too <b>hungry</b> to think straight…</p><p>"If you wish, master…" she mumbled. She knew that she didn't really have a choice. It was rather chivalrous that he asked for her consent, but the result was the same. He always gets what he wants.</p><p>Not that she would resist too much. He could just rip her clothes and shove his thing into… she blushed and buried her face in his chest, hoping that he won't find out her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and slowly caressed the back of her neck. "Don't be so shy… you're beautiful" he said quietly </p><p>She looked at him, her eyes widening. A soft smile appeared on her face at this sweet compliment. "You think so?" She asked quietly, her big brown orbs observing him curiously. </p><p>He didn't respond, just cupped her face between his palms and placed a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips.</p><p>Her heart fluttered at this. He chose the most honest way to answer her question. Moaning into the kiss she held him tightly, delaying the moment when their lips would split apart.</p><p> </p><p>A minute must've passed when she finally pulled away. "I'm sorry master… I got carried away" she said quietly. She was ashamed. One, he was supposed to be the dominant one. Two, she let her lust take over her body.</p><p>He brushed his fingers along her jawline, gently tipping her chin up to make her look at him. "It's fine, little slave. Your lips taste amazing" he said with a cheeky smirk.</p><p>A small chuckle escaped her mouth as she rested her head on his muscular chest. <em> You seductive bastard… how could I resist your charms </em>she thought, her fingers caressing his abs nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>They finished their dinner, the Cyberplanner still feeding the small human girl in his lap. Meanwhile her fingers ran up and down on his body, slowly examining his shape through the suit. Her heart sank as the clothes reminded her of the doctor. But still… the Cyberplanner seemed to adore her. She might've been a slave, but she felt safe and loved when this handsome monster was near her. She secretly wiped away some tears when he didn't pay attention and she snuggled into his chest. "Thank you, daddy" she said softly, shifting in his lap until she found a comfortable position. It was hard to ignore the large, rock hard bulge under her butt, but she closed her eyes, relaxing for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>He put down his fork and kissed her hair, both arms wrapping around her tiny form. For some reason, he was growing fond of her. He seemed to mean safety for her. And part of him wanted to protect the small brunette.</p><p>Minutes have passed in complete silence when she finally looked up. He wiped away the stray hairs from her face and gave her a soft smile. </p><p>"May I wash the dishes, daddy? Then I might show you my secrets" she said with a cheeky wink and a soft giggle. </p><p>"Naughty little bitch" he teased her softly, pinching her butt. "Hurry up with the dishes. I'm impatiently waiting for the big reveal" he said and playfully bit her nose. </p><p> </p><p>She stood up, and the Cyberplanner slapped her arse. She let out a little scream and quickly walked to the sink. After dealing with the dishes, she walked back to him. "I'm ready, master" she bowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well then. Let's head to the bedroom. I'm looking forward to find out what your body holds." He stood up. Little did she know that she had an intense and amazing evening ahead of her...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To be continued.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Of Roses and Ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Cyberplanner knows about her piercing. And he is very much intrigued whether or not she hides anything else from her master. Clara is forced to reveal her greatest secret. Something which only a few people know about. Maybe the impossible girl isn't so shy after all. It started with a simple belly piercing and a single rose tattoo. But ever since then, she kept on chasing perfection.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for this twist. Some people are gonna hate it. But as I proposed last time, this AU Clara is much different from the original one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She followed him to the bedroom. He opened the door for her and let her enter first. She couldn't help but chuckle at this chivalrous gesture and looked around. In the corner, there was an armchair and a small table. Beside the large, double bed, she could notice a bedding on the floor. </p><p>Of course she would sleep on the ground. But at least she got a mattress, and a blanket. She looked at him with a slight disappointment shining through her brown orbs, but she didn't complain.</p><p> </p><p>He made himself comfortable in the armchair and looked at her. "Strip" he commanded with a cold smirk.</p><p>"Yes… master" she nodded and got rid of her jacket. She was deliberately slow as she turned around and pulled down the zipper on her back. Looking at him over her shoulder, she let the dress fall off on the left side. Soon her right shoulder got free too, her dress sliding down to her hips, revealing the back part of her bra and the top half of the roses on her side.</p><p>She bent forward, sliding down her dress, her fingers slowly trailing along the back of her slim legs. She removed her high heeled boots and slowly got rid of her tights to reveal her black thongs. She lifted her buttocks with her hands, just to tease him more. Unclipping her bra, she held it out, letting it fall to the floor. At last, she bent down, slowly sliding her panties downwards. She gave her a sheepish smile as she looked at him from between her slightly spread legs. </p><p> </p><p>Standing up, she turned around, walking to him with her arms placed over her breasts and her genitalia. Looking at him shyly she let out a nervous sigh. "D-do you like what you see, master?" She asked in a high pitched, quiet voice. The Cyberplanner smirked and placed his hand on her slim thigh. "Hands off. Your body is mine now, so there's no point in hiding your beauty"</p><p>She blushed at this compliment and slowly removed her hands, revealing her small, round breasts and her hard, protuberant nipples. Her slit was still shiny from her precum.</p><p> </p><p>"You look surprisingly pretty, flesh girl" he whispered, examining the lower part of her tattoo. A bunch of roses were drawn onto her skin, the rosebuds coming in various sizes, leaves and vines completing the picture. The tattoo itself was a rather large scale one. It completely covered her right thigh and butt cheek except the innermost regions. The roses were spreading upwards, hiding her right hip and her ribs, running all the way up to the underside of her right breast, spreading onto her side. They were partly covering the right half of her stomach and the edge of her back on the right side. He ran his fingers along the inking, tracing the fine lines. The flowers were painted with a deep shade of red, the leaves and vines coloured dark green. He leaned forward and kissed the biggest rosebud, which occupied most of her hip.</p><p> </p><p>Gently yanking her wrist, he pulled her to him. She toppled towards him awkwardly, ending up right in his lap. Just like he planned. He smirked at her, his fingers fiddling with the little barbell in her belly button. The piercing was made of silver and it was decorated with a small, red gemstone on the lower bead.</p><p>His fingers soon continued their journey up on her sternum, tracing the curves of her boobs. They barely brushed along her nipple before he ran his fingers up on her cleavage. </p><p>She tried to hold back her moans, but she was unable to control herself for too long. She hated how vulnerable she was to his careful touches. But she loved how he teased and caressed her. "Daddy… please…" she wanted to ask him not to stop, but she froze. His hand gently laid onto her neck. She felt shivers running through her body and gulped. For a critical moment, his thumb was exactly at the right place to obstruct or even crush her windpipe. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn't into choking and such things. But somehow she managed to stay calm. She trusted him. A moment later his fingers ran backwards along the crook of her neck and his hand carefully cupped around the back of her head. She let out a relieved sigh. He pulled her close and kissed her briefly. "Don't worry. I'm never gonna cause you pain."</p><p>She smiled softly. "I trust you daddy" she said quietly, kissing his lips in response. </p><p>He smiled, his fingers fiddling with her left nipple. "Now tell me little pet. How come a shy girl like you have such a big tattoo?" He teased her, gently twisting her nipple and tugging on it in a rather frustrating way. </p><p>"Haaan… Daddy…" she moaned lustfully. Her vision went blurry for a moment and her head fell against his chest as a surge of pleasure rushed through her body. More precum dripped down on her hungry peach, rolling between her thighs and tainting his trousers. "I'm sorry daddy…" she panted.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him "Do you really wanna hear my story?" She asked softly. He nodded so she sat up in his lap and looked at him. </p><p>"I just turned eighteen and a friend wanted to surprise me. So she booked me an appointment. That's when I got this." She guided his hand to her belly piercing. "And that's when I got the first rose. The big one" she said softly and she could feel his hand sliding to the largest rosebud on her hip.</p><p>"This?" He asked cheekily.</p><p>She nodded, shivering under his sweet touch. "Soon enough, I decided to have a second go." She took his hand and placed it on her right thigh. "The artist was working on my thigh for 3 hours" she said proudly. </p><p>"Must've been hell of an experience" he said softly. "Especially here" he whispered and caressed the root of her thigh. </p><p>"Y-yes… it's so… HAAAAN… sensitive there" she moaned. His fingers were inches away from her folds now. </p><p>"Which one was next?" He asked. "Your side and your ribs, am I right?" </p><p>She nodded, squirming as his nails were tickling her on the said part.</p><p>"And the part which reaches onto my back." she said quietly. "The tummy is the newest. Along with… this" she led his fingers to the part which was right under her breasts. </p><p> </p><p>He smirked and used this occasion to squeeze her boob. "Such lovely titties, you have" he whispered and massaged her right breast for a bit.</p><p>She moaned. "You think so?" She asked, her head dropping backwards in pleasure. </p><p>The Cyberplanner leaned to her neck and kissed her sensitive skin there. His teeth were grazing along her collarbone as he tasted her sweet and sweaty skin.</p><p>"DADDY" she moaned loudly, her own hand crawling between her legs. <em> Look what you made me turn into </em>she thought. God he was so good. She started rubbing herself passionately, letting him eat and suck every inch of her skin. He was careful as he decorated her chest with brief, arousing kisses and careful little bites.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her high building up soon enough. She cried his name with lust and hunger. Her body tense up from the arousal but his strong hand stopped her at the top. "Hands off, little pet" he whispered and started caressing her inner thighs, but soon his palm was rubbing against her wet folds.</p><p>"Haan… yes… daddy… please…" she moaned. "Make me… cum" she begged him in a hysterical voice, her eyes rolling back as she was moments away from her peak now.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, her body stiffened. She cried out in pleasure. "MASTEEER!" she screamed at the top of her voice. Her body jolted backwards in his strong arms and her leg started shaking as her fluids shot out. She was cumming and squirting uncontrollably, her whole body trembling with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, she dropped against his chest, panting and shivering as the aftereffects of her high slowly fade away. Her crotch jolted every time he touched her. She was hypersensitive down there, jolting from the softest little touch as he was stroking her slit.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhmmm… daddy… thank… you" she whispered deliriously, little screams escaping her mouth every time his fingers brushed along her dripping folds.</p><p>She felt dizzy as she briefly kissed his cheek. <em> Why is he so fucking amazing? </em>She thought. </p><p>"You haven't finished your story, have you?</p><p>He asked as he carefully stood up with her. She wondered where he was taking her. </p><p>"N-no." She panted "Daddy… where are we going?" She asked, weakly holding onto his neck, her head tilted curiously. </p><p>"I think both you and I could use a bath. Would you mind sharing one with me?" He asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Gladly" she jiggled. The whole situation was both surreal and very sweet. In the bathroom, she was placed on the counter while he prepared the water. </p><p>"You know… I never planned to get so much ink. I was planning to get a discreet tattoo… but ever since the first session, I can't stop. I'm chasing perfection." She admitted. She was exhausted. And dizzy. And she was rather chatty.</p><p>"I was saving the money to expand the back piece. Or to finish covering my leg" she said. "Which one would you choose? My body is all yours now, master" she teased him, laughing like a teen girl.</p><p>"Neither." He said and stood up. "You say you seek perfection…" he walked to her. "As far as I can tell, perfection is already sitting right in front of me" he confessed.</p><p>"You really think so?" She asked, gazing at him with big puppy eyes. She was melting on the inside. People said she was pretty. Just this: <b>pretty. </b> But no one ever told her that she would be perfect. She was too short. Some said she was too round. One of his boyfriends told her that she was cutely impish. <b>Impish… </b> But for him, she was <b> perfect.</b> This simple comment made her heart beat faster.</p><p> </p><p>The Cyberplanner stepped between her spread legs, very close to her, his body a mere inch away from hers. Sliding his hands under her cheek, he trapped her face with a gentle force. He kissed her. It was a long, loving kiss, full of passion and seasoned with a hint of lust. "Yes, I do. You look perfect. And those roses make you look so damn sexy… wondering why you were hiding them for so long." He teased her. </p><p> </p><p>"Does it matter, daddy?" She giggled. "I'm all yours now. My roses, my body… every single inch is yours and yours only" she whispered cutely. She kissed him, her hands sliding under the jacket and pushing it off of his shoulders. Moments later, the waistcoat and the bowtie followed the jacket and now she was fiddling with the fastening of his shirt. Her hands were weak and shaky from the intense orgasm, he gave her. By the time she managed to open the shirt, he was finished with his trousers. Next, the shirt fell down, revealing his cybernetics. They seemed to spread since he won. They occupied the left side of his face, running down on his neck and covering the left side of his chest, along with the left shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"We're matching, daddy. You're covered in silver, I'm covered in red" she referred to his cybernetics and her roses. She traced his fingers along the tiny metal pieces, giving him plenty of time to get rid of all the remaining clothes. </p><p>He smiled softly "Do you like them?" He teased her. <em> Hell yes I do, you handsome monster </em>. She thought and nodded.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him carry her into the water. When he sat down in the tub, she ended up right on top of him, straddling his waist. She leaned forward and put down her head on his shoulder, letting him wash her body with long, careful strokes. Soon she fell asleep, despite the hard cyberdick which was pressing against her pussy. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Of Leather and Chains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clara gets a proper slave gear. Deep down, she hates it. But she doesn't dare to resist him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up the next morning on her place, right beside his bed. She was dripping wet down there as she dreamt about him. When was the last time she masturbated in her dream? But she just couldn't resist. He was still fast asleep. She sat up and looked at him. He looked rather peaceful in his dreamless rest. She wanted to snuggle with him. To curl up in his arms. She wanted to be held by her. Those strong arms around her. She sighed softly and pulled her blanket onto her shoulder. Kneeling beside him, she just observed him like a cute puppy. She was a pet after all. But she was his. And she didn't mind. Whether a slave or not, she was sure he loved her. In his own weird way, he adored her. And this thought made her heart flutter like an excited bird. </p><p> </p><p>Driven by a sudden feeling, she kissed his cheek. Her fingers started caressing his face, tracing the strong edge of his jawline. Chinboy was always handsome. But she had to admit, those cybernetics were hot as hell. </p><p>She giggled as he instantly awakened and kissed her fingertips. </p><p>"Good morning daddy." She said softly, playing with his messy hair. </p><p>"Good morning pretty little bitch" he whispered and his hand slid onto her thigh. He really loved those tattoos.</p><p> </p><p>She felt goosebumps on her skin as his fingers traced along the drawings. "Daddy…" she sighed lustfully </p><p>"What is it, little pet?" He teased her, his fingers creeping between her legs. He smirked as he felt her wetness. "Were you a naughty girl?" He asked. </p><p>His question induced a surge of heat rushing up and flooding her face. "Daddy… I…" she started "I was a really bad girl" she admitted, god knows why. She lost control. And she gave away her dirtiest fantasy. </p><p> </p><p>He got up and walked to the drawer. He took out a wooden box, he already prepared for her last night. It was tied with a silver coloured silk ribbon. "First you should put these on, little pet. Let's make you look like a proper slave" he whispered. </p><p>She slowly removed the ribbon and opened the box. A red leather collar. Four matching cuffs, each with a ring attached to it. A long, chain leash with a hook, possibly to be attached to the collar. And a butt plug with a red gemstone on its base.</p><p>She blushed madly "Daddy… I'm not..." she started but she was cut off by him as he pinched and gently twisted her left nipple. "Will you be a good girl?" He asked, tugging on her nipple very carefully. <em> Damn you </em>she wanted to say, but her other half resisted. She swallowed a lump and she gave in, her face turning even more red. </p><p> </p><p>"Wi-will you help me put these on?" She asked quietly. She offered her wrists first. </p><p>"Of course little slave" he said and he fastened the smaller cuffs onto each of her wrists. "The collar comes next" he commanded. "Yes master" she moaned. The leather felt weird on her wrists. It was frustrating and slightly uncomfortable. She lent closer and wiped her raven locks aside so he could access her neck. He put on the collar. It was tight enough not to wiggle, but he was careful not to cause any discomfort.</p><p>"Show me your ankles" he said softly. </p><p>She smiled sheepishly and held her feet to his face in a sexy and seductive way. After the ankle cuff was put on, he kissed her feet which made her giggle nervously. He put on the other ankle cuff and looked at her cheekily. </p><p>"Tell me darling. Have you ever tried one of these?" He asked, showing her the buttplug.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded shyly. "O-only once. But this one looks bigger" she mumbled. She wasn't even sure that her tight rear hole would take it. "Daddy. Please be very careful" she begged him. She turned around on the bed, her butt raised high up in the air. She whined when he bit into her soft - but very sensitive flesh. </p><p>"Daddy" she moaned then suddenly she could feel him kissing her asshole. "Fuuuck" she whimpered, unwillingly touching herself as his tongue rolled around her rear entrance, briefly penetrating her as he tasted her juices. "MHaaan" she moaned. She was rewarded by a gentle slap on her butt. "Hands off, slave" he whispered and started teasing her butt with the buttplug. The slightly pointed tip felt frustratingly amazing as it grazed along the crook of her butt. </p><p> </p><p>"Ready?" He asked and guided the tip to her back entrance. "Yes…" she hummed sighing with excitement. <em> Why can't I resist? </em>She wondered. She was craving for him and she was ready for his kinkiness. His dirtiness was gradually infecting her mind. She experienced wild fantasies and wet little dreams about him. "I'm ready, master" she said in a firmer way this time. She growled lustfully when the tip entered her. She could feel her ass dilating to take the plug as he was basically fucking her rear hole with the plug, going deeper with each thrusts. She started dripping and she was moaning into the bedsheets. When he reached the widest part, she bit her lower lips, trying to contain her sounds. Then suddenly her ass sucked in the plug. Her entrance closed around the short, thin stump. The plug seemed to stuck, the flat, jewelled base lying neatly against her skin. "Oh my fucking…" She was cut off by a slap on the butt. </p><p> </p><p>"Language" he mocked her playfully, tugging on the plug. He never pulled it out far enough, so she could feel the wide part pressing against her entrance from the inside. Every time he let go, her ass simply sucked back the plug. She let out a surprised whine the first time, but she had to admit that she liked the feeling far too much. Soon enough, she squirted onto the bedsheets, releasing a small load of her fluids. </p><p>"Bad little bitch" he teased her. </p><p>"Sorry daddy… but it feels… HAAAN!… too good" she moaned. When he stopped playing with the plug, she turned around in that kneeling position. She could feel the plug shifting around with each movement. It was a frustratingly unpleasant, yet arousing and  intoxicating feeling. "Am I your plugged puppy now?" She asked teasingly. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. My little plugged pet. You better get used to it. Because I love how that little red gem shines between your bums." He said cheekily.</p><p>"As you wish, master" she winked, shaking her bottom around for a bit. "Isn't it breakfast time?" She asked, trying to distract herself from the feeling of the plug as it was already driving her crazy. <em> I hate that I love this thing so much </em> she thought.</p><p>"Yes my dear. And I can't wait to see you in naked apron." He flicked her nipple playfully.</p><p> </p><p>He got up and connected the leash to her collar. Then he walked with her to the drawer, where a pair of red, high heels were waiting. "I can't have you barefooted, can I?" He asked, playing with her hair. </p><p>"Thank you daddy. I love these" she smiled and placed a brief kiss on his cheek. She put them on. This way she was almost the same height as him. </p><p>He kissed her forehead and walked out, leading her by the leash. She followed him obediently, her heels clinging on the floor. She was walked to a wardrobe and he left her until he put on a fresh suit. </p><p>She waited obediently, fiddling around with the chain. Soon he returned. He was wearing a black suit with a cold blue tie. </p><p>"Handsome and deadly" she giggled, her gaze gliding up and down on him.</p><p>
  <em> Oh you sexy monster… I so wanna rip that suit off of you. </em>
</p><p>She placed the end of the leash into his hand and they walked to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Scrambled eggs with bacon." He said simply and took a seat. She put the apron on and got down to cooking. She was having a hard time because the buttplug was constantly stimulating her. Every movement sent a surge of pleasure through her body, little whimpers escaping her mouth every now and then. By the time the food was ready, she was already sweating and her slit was dripping behind the small apron.</p><p>She served the food and waited for permission to sit down. </p><p>"You must be hungry, little pet" he said softly.</p><p>She nodded. Indeed she was hungry. But she waited obediently. She didn't dare to push her luck. "So then? Would you prefer to eat on the floor?" He patted his thigh, inviting her to join him. She shyly sat in his lap. She knew what came next. </p><p> </p><p>This time, he was constantly stroking and caressing her pussy while she was fed. She moaned and whined, but he kept going. He was edging her, never giving enough pleasure to make her cum.</p><p>She hated every moment. But she loved it so much. The way he kept her almost over the edge… it was frustrating, arousing and she just loved it.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the breakfast was over. She knew what to do. She washed the dishes then she was led to some chamber. It was dimly lit and it had chains hanging from the ceiling. On the ground she noticed a long metal bar. </p><p>"Master… what are we doing here?" She asked. The place looked like a dungeon. And she had some ideas of what will happen.</p><p>"Well… someone was a really naughty girl. And naughty girls should be punished." He whispered. </p><p>"Yes… master" she looked down. </p><p>Her hands were chained to the ceiling, above her head. And the spreader bar was connected to the ankle cuffs. </p><p>"What are you going to do, master?" She asked shyly. Her heart was racing. He swore not to hurt her. And she trusted him. She knew that he wouldn't cause any harm. She wasn't afraid. Rather excited. This was the first time she was doing such a thing.</p><p>"Bad girls deserve punishment." He whispered softly. He took something long. It had a flat thing at the end. Her heart skipped a beat when he presented her the riding crop.</p><p>"W-will it hurt?" She asked. </p><p>He didn't respond. Instead, he gently slapped her butt with the end of the riding crop. She screamed in surprise. It hurt. It burnt. But she knew where this was going. She saw how a BDSM scene worked. And she knew that he would stop any time she said so. </p><p>"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded, giving him her consent. They agreed on the safe word. But she doubted she'd need it. He seemed to be completely aware of how far he can go without breaking his pet...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To be continued.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Of Pain and Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clara gets punished by him. And she has the most unearthly experience. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning! This chapter deals with the "subspace" effect. How the subconscious reacts to extreme stimuli. Read at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He kissed her lips. It all started with a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy will teach you how to be a good girl" he addressed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slap on the butt. The burning of her skin. Tears rolling down her cheek. But she felt something else. Beside the pain, she felt a surge of pleasure. Another slap. This time on the left side. Her core was setting on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was she loving this? Was it the control he had over her? Was it the potential comfort afterwards?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slap on the thigh. He walked in circles around the restrained brunette, gently spanking her skin with the riding crop. A slap here. A slap there. He was spanking her body slowly. Rhythmically. If she was honest with herself, it was quite mesmerising. Liberating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out small, frustrated groans every time the rubber came in contact with her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes… teach me daddy! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her mind was screaming. She was afraid of what would happen. But she was excited. And this scared her. She loved to be his little slave. But she feared the animal she was turning into. She knew that he wouldn't cross the line. But where were her limits? She wasn't sure anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were you a good girl?" He asked. His words followed by a slap on her other leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No… master" she whined. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my stars… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what?" He asked. Another slap. Her butt was on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was a bad girl" she moaned. This feeling was creeping into her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. I was a very very bad girl.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. You were a bad little bitch" he hummed in her ear. Another slap. "Tell me what you did, little pet"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lustful sigh escaped her mouth as she felt his warm breath on her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I touched… myself" she felt it harder to form words. Slap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you deserve punishment?" He asked, his words followed by a slap on the back of her thigh, just below the butt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt dizzy. "Yes… daddy" she moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. And daddy will punish you" a slap on the pelvis. Burning skin. The riding crop almost hit her pussy lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haaan" she moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was intoxicating. The pain started to melt into pleasure. Her heart was beating faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes… punish me master </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wanted to scream. But all she managed was an animalistic moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slap. She wasn't sure how long they were doing this. Her mind was fuzzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slap. He said something. She didn't understand what. She felt her core twitching. And then she felt the familiar burning. This time on her folds. He must've hit her pussy lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn you, bastard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A frustrated groan escaped her mouth. That was all she could do. Grumble and groan. She was so horny. Aroused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slap. She felt something pulling her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slap. She was floating in the emptiness now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slap. She felt something hard in her butt as all her muscles contracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slap. Where was she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slap. What was that hard thing down there? It was something hard and big in her ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slap. Yes. The buttplug, he put in this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slap. She remembered now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slap. This was her punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slap. Then why didn't it hurt anymore. It was supposed to hurt, wasn't it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slap. Her core was on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slap. She felt the familiar dizziness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slap. Her body jolted. Her whole body started shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slap. Her goin jerked and she felt the wetness creeping down her thighs. It must've been blood. This was a punishment after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In reality, she reached her high. She was cumming and squirting uncontrollably. Her fluids ran down the inside of her legs, a small puddle forming between them on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It stopped. </span>
  </em>
  <span>At first she didn't even notice it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been swimming in an ocean of ink for hours now, or at least she felt like she had. She felt distant. Detached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was alone. And cold. Alone in the pitch dark void.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course it was all in her mind. She was still in the dungeon. He removed the restraints and she collapsed in his arm. He immediatelly carried her straight to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt something around her. It encased her like a warm blanket. And she felt something strong. A ring of something strong, yet soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was holding her in his arms, her small form wrapped in the blanket. She caressed her cheek. Comforted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, the black ocean started to dissolve. She felt a tingling on her face. She opened her eyes and saw a large patch of blinding light. There was a warm mass under her. She buried her face in that warmth, hiding from the sharp light. Slowly she was waking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up with half-lidded eyes and smiled deliriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blurry face. Messy hair. Strong chin. Beautiful ice blue eyes. Something silverish on the left. "Daddy?" She asked. Her voice seemed to echo in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here, little pet" she heard. His voice was sweet. Humming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gradually regained consciousness. He just held her. He already tended the small bruises. Now he was holding her and caressing her neck in a soothing way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly she looked up. A question formed in her mind. "Am I a good girl?" She asked with big puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Yes, you are." he whispered and kissed her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmmm… thank you, daddy" she moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her something to drink. She drank without resistance. Soon she fell asleep. Hours later, when she woke up, he was still holding her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached for his cheek, trailing her fingers on his cybernetics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome back, little slave" he said quietly as he felt the soft fingertips on his face. "Slept well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes… daddy." She smiled softly and kissed his lips. She shifted around in his arms, but he felt something moving around down there, in her bottom. It reminded her of the punishment. "Daddy… what happened?" She asked. "The last thing I remember is some sort of dungeon. And… And an orgasm" she confessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. "Well… to put it short… someone loved the punishment way too much" he teased her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped and puffed. She wanted to hit him. But instead she pressed a long, passionate kiss on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, he didn't resist. He let her enjoy this. After all, she deserved it. What happened in the dungeon… well it was better not to talk about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't ask about the bruises. She had a concept about what happened. And she was ashamed because it seemed she had loved every moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy… I'm hungry. Can we have dinner?" She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well then. But you stay here, darling. Give me some time to cook for you." He noticed how shaky and weak she was. This time, he made an exception and cooked for her instead of her dealing with the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay daddy… thank you" she smiled. She was caressing his abs nonchalantly. He could feel every single muscle through the clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she felt her lust awaken. She wanted him. Even more than ever. And she was ready for him. But not now. Her body was sore. She rolled off of him. The blanket fell off and revealed her crotch and thighs, covered by a layer of white cloth. He made sure to cover all of the bruises with balm and bandage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for taking care of me" she said quietly. Her heart fluttered. After the punishment, he really took care of her. Maybe the bandage was a bit too much, but it was sweet of him nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course darling" he kissed her hair and walked out. She sighed. She thought about him. Her hands unconsciously wandered around her own body, teasing and caressing herself while she was waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh clever… look what you made me become" she mumbled. She was addicted to him. His touch. His voice. His presence… he was so damn attractive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon he returned. This time, he didn't say anything about her being a bad girl. Tonight was all about her. Placing the tray beside her, he carefully sat on the bed. They were eating and cuddling. And for Clara, this was the most amazing evening so far. That night, she slept in his arms. In his bed. He slept with her, cradling her small, delicate body in his protective embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following day was spent in the bed, then they spent the day after that on the TARDIS. She took him to the pools. She was afraid to remove the bandages at first, but he insisted on examining the bruises. They spent some time in the sauna and the jacuzzi. Then she went swimming with him. Naked, obviously. For the time being, he removed the cuffs and the collar, but the buttplug had to stay. Not that she would've complained. She loved how that thing felt in there. Especially during swimming. Every movement caused shivers of pleasure rushing through her body. After swimming, he put fresh bandage on her wounds. They finished the day by cuddling in the bed once again. She slept in her own bed that time. On the ground, beside him. Like a proper little pet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, she woke up early. She sneaked out and prepared a feast for him to thank him for taking care of her. Soon she returned, carrying a tray. Heels clinging on the floor, she walked to him, placed down the tray and kissed his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy… your breakfast is ready" she whispered. He started to wake up, but she couldn't control herself. She started caressing his chest, her fingers tracing his steel-hard muscles. She was stroking his six-pack when he softly grabbed her wrist. "Hands off, little pet. Before your sweet little fingers would wander to forbidden territories." He smirked and kissed her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This little gesture made her giggle "I'm sorry daddy… but it's not my fault that you're irresistible" she smiled sheepishly and placed the tray in his lap. "Bon Appetit, master" she kissed his cheek then took her place on her bedding. She knelt down obediently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm happy to see that your bruises have healed" he said and fed her. Like they used to eat. She couldn't resist when he treated her like that. It was degrading, but she loved when he did feed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes" she got up and spun around on her heels, showing him her body. When she removed the bandages earlier, she noticed that her wounds were gone. "Thanks to you, daddy"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winked, shaking her butt for him. "Cheeky little bitch" he mumbled and playfully smacked her butt with the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip. Her skin was still sensitive from the spanking. He kissed her butt cheek then looked at her. "Kneel. I'm not finished with feeding you yet"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes daddy" She laughed and dropped on her knees. She was supporting herself on her hands which rested between her legs. She sat there in a cat-like position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fed her sweetly. They always ate like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, he allowed her to enter his bed. She happily joined him. She loved his kinkiness, but she needed cuddles. They spent the day like that, snuggling and kissing in the bed. He was sweet and caring for a change and she loved all of this. In the evening, they took a long, relaxing bath together. She went to sleep with a soft smile on her face, dreaming about a lovely date with this handsome monster.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bound and Claimed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clara is used by him as a slave. Does she mind it? - Not really. She trusts him enough to give into his will.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning! Non-consensual elements. He will force her to please him. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time, he woke up first. She was sleeping peacefully when he started caressing her cheek. She moaned in her sleep, but he kept on teasing her. "Daddy…" she mumbled half asleep.</p><p>"Time to get up, little slave" he said softly, teasing her neck.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. "G-good morning, master" she yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching her back. "Is it breakfast time already?" She asked, squirming around on her mattress.</p><p>"Yes. And I'm hungry" he said. "But first, collar and cuffs." He commanded.</p><p>She nodded and let him put on the leather <b>accessories</b>. She wasn't fond of them but she didn't dare to resist. </p><p>Walking to the drawer, she put on her heels and attached the leash to her collar then walked back and handed him the end of the chain. </p><p>"Good little pet" he said and got up. She blushed madly at the sight of his massive manhood. <em> God he's so big. And not even erect yet. </em> She wanted to touch it. The small tug of the leash brought her back from her lustful thoughts. She stumbled forward to regain balance, but she fell against his chest and by the time she could say anything, he was trapped in his firm hug. He tipped her chin up and kissed her softly. "Be careful little slut" he commanded in a soft tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes master" she nodded. The brief hug was over and she walked after him, led by the chain. He was always careful, not to pull too hard. She loved this. Even when treated like a pet, she still felt loved by him. Those gentle little gestures never changed. Whether she was chained or not.</p><p>In the kitchen, he sat down and gestured for her to start making the food. He smirked as he observed her from behind. </p><p>"Do you like the rear view, master?" She asked, spreading her buttocks for him. The red buttplug was glimmering in her ass as the gemstone reflected the light of the chandelier.</p><p>"Yes. But I prefer the front. Those boobies are far too lovely" he teased her. </p><p>She turned around and showed him her breasts, caressing them and playing with them just to entertain her master. "How about the roses?" She asked sheepishly, running her fingers on her tattoos, tracing the nicely drawn lines on her skin.</p><p>"They're quite lovely. But I prefer the peach" he replied cheekily.</p><p>She giggled and lifted her apron, briefly showing him her pussy. <em> Look how much of a whore you turned me into. </em> She was ashamed of herself. But deep down, she loved teasing and pleasing him.</p><p> </p><p>He smirked at this "back to cooking, little slut" he ordered.</p><p>She winked playfully and squeezed her boobs one more time then turned around. Bending forward, she went back to preparing his meal. After she finished, she smiled and turned around. She hung the apron on the wall so he could see everything. </p><p>She strolled to him with a plateful of food, rolling her hips back and forth in a very attractive way. "Your breakfast is ready, master" she said quietly and placed the food in front of him. </p><p>She was ordered to kneel down. Once again she was fed by him, just like usually. </p><p>He caressed her cheek as she rested her head in his lap while they ate. "Dishes" he commanded when they were finished. </p><p>Without a word, she took the empty plate and the silverware and went to wash them. Soon she could feel his palms groping her buttocks, then his fingers slid around her waistline One hand found its resting place on her tummy, while the other ran along at the root of her thigh then cupped onto the surface of her pussy lips. He nuzzled the crook of her neck while caressing her folds.</p><p>She moaned lustfully, her legs buckling from the arousal. She laid against his chest, letting him pleasure her.</p><p>"Master" she whined when she felt his finger making its way into her vulva. <em> You really know what turns a girl on, you fucking silver demon. </em>His middle finger was teasing her clit, brushing up and down on the little nerve-bundle. She couldn't help herself and squirted a little, right into his palm. "I'm sorry… Haaan!" she couldn't finish because she felt his finger penetrating her.</p><p>It only lasted a moment. He playfully slapped the wet surface of her folds and took the leash. "Come with me, little slut" he ordered.</p><p>"Yes… master" she panted and walked after him, led on a chain like a puppy.</p><p>She was left unsatisfied again. But she followed him anyway. The leash gave her no other choice after all…</p><p> </p><p>She was led to the bedroom. "Hands behind your back" he commanded after detaching the long chain. "Yes daddy" she smiled softly. She did as she was told. She knew exactly what was going on. And she trusted him enough to know that he won't go too far.</p><p>He restrained her arms by locking the wrist cuffs together.</p><p>"Daddy… please be careful" she asked softly.</p><p>She pulled on the cuffs slightly, only to test them. Her heartbeat slightly quickened when she felt how tight they were.</p><p>"Of course darling. Now climb on the bed, ass high up in the air" he commanded.</p><p>A rush of dirty fantasies attacked her mind. She knew what came next. But she never had anal. </p><p>"Daddy…" she gulped when her gaze fell upon his - now hard and erect - manhood.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck he's so big </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nonetheless, she did as she was told. He knelt behind her and gently smacked her butt. "Such a lovely arse you have" he whispered seductively. She whined at the slap, but moments later, she was already moaning as she felt him playing with the buttplug. He started tugging on it, pulling it harder and harder until it slid off. It was covered in her fluids. He kissed her ass then started teasing her with his fingers.</p><p>Her entrance contracted from the stimulus and she cried out in pleasure when she felt his fingers entering her rear hole. </p><p>"Daddy… " she moaned. She hated being such a cunt. But she loved this far too much.</p><p>She felt her inside setting on fire when he rubbed his tip against her ass. </p><p><em> Shove it in me for God's sake </em>her mind screamed and she felt her own precum rolling down her inner thighs.</p><p><br/>“Is it gonna… hurt?” she asked, her voice nothing but a lustful moan. Moments later she got the answer. Slowly, carefully, he slid his hard manhood into her tight ass. He let out a small moan as her walls dilated to take him in. He started fucking her very slowly, going deeper with each thrust until her hole swallowed his whole length.</p><p>She was moaning from the intense pleasure. At first it was painful. Her ass was never used like this before. But soon the slight discomfort disappeared, being replaced by a large amount of pleasure. <br/>He increased the pace, his hands firmly gripping her hips. He was giving her hard, deep thrusts, his sack slapping against her wet folds each and every time he penetrated her.</p><p> </p><p>She let out little screams and aroused moans. The situation was both embarrassing and liberating. She was used by him, but it caused her intense surges of pleasure.<br/>Soon the pace became slow and passionate. This is when the real pleasure started. Within minutes, she reached her limit. She came onto the bedsheets, cum streaming from her slit while this monster kept thrusting her in a slow, rhythmic way.</p><p>Her whole body was rocking from the sheer force of his thrusts as he shoved his member into her rear hole again and again.<br/>Roughly an hour passed like this when he stopped. she could feel him grabbing her by her ponytail and she was lifted up from the bedding. Her roots were burning as he pulled her up, then she felt his teeth gently biting into her flesh. He was like a vampire. And she was the prey as he kissed and sucked her neck, devouring every inch of the sensitive skin. <br/><br/>“Go on the floor. On your knees.” he whispered in a bone chilling, yet very seductive tone. She did so, positioning herself in the way he desired. “Open your mouth, little slave” He commanded and shoved his staff in her mouth when she did so. She widened her eyes, but her lips closed up around his rod. She knew her job. She started sucking while he grabbed her head from the sides and started thrusting her mouths. She continued, trying to take his whole member in. His tip was embedded deep down in her throat. She gagged slightly, but let him continue. <br/>She was face-fucked by him in a rough, yet somehow careful and passionate way. The most shameful thing was that she enjoyed it so much that she squirted on the floor. Her face was red and she almost choked on his meat, but she kept on sucking, her whole body moving back and forth. She wanted to please him. She wanted to serve him as his own personal cybercunt. She carried on until he couldn’t last any longer. <br/>Yanking his staff out of her mouth he looked at her. She was delighted to see him enjoy it. <br/>“Mouth wide open” he ordered. And Clara obeyed. She never tried swallowing cum before. <br/>He jerked his member slowly, masturbating himself until he reached his climax. <br/>It caught her off guard, but she held still. His seeds ended up all over her face and her breasts. She swallowed a large load, but she still got covered in his warm, sticky fluids. <br/>He smirked and cleaned her off with a soft towel then removed the padlock which held together her wristcuffs.</p><p><br/>“Was I a good girl, daddy?” she asked shyly, her face bright red. <br/>“Yes, little slut. Now go ahead and clean my dick” He caressed her cheek. She nodded and kissed his tip, eating off the remnants of his cum. She licked him clean, sucking with gusto and swallowing every droplet without question. When finished, she briefly kissed his balls then looked up at him. </p><p>“Good pet” He addressed her. “Tonight I might reward you” He whispered softly and kissed the back of her hand before pulling her small body into his arms.</p><p>"Thank you daddy… but can I ask something?" She looked down, speaking shyly.</p><p>"And what would that be, little pet?" He asked, caressing her back in a slow and soothing way. </p><p>She loved how he was comforting him and it gave her the courage to speak up slightly.</p><p>"No more collar and cuffs…" she swallowed a lump before continuing. "I'm fine with being naked. I'm fine with the buttplug. I'm fine with bondage. But please… don't make me wear the leather cuffs again" at this last part, she was almost begging. </p><p>He felt his hearts sank. He should've noticed… "Why hadn't you told me earlier?" he asked softly. "I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable" he mumbled. </p><p>He immediately got down to work. First, he took off the collar. “Your wrists, please” He asked. When she presented him her cuffed wrists, he removed the leather cuffs then he guided her to the bed, where he sat her down and got rid of the ankle cuffs. She was relieved. After weeks of being in those leather thingies, she felt liberated. "I promise that you will never have to wear those things again" he said quietly. He pulled her into his arms, holding her small form tightly against his chest.</p><p>She gave him a faint smile and kissed his lips softly. She sighed in relief. She was afraid he would force her. But now she learnt that he wasn't so ruthless after all. </p><p>She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, daddy" she mumbled and put her head on his chest. She held him like that for several long minutes...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To be continued.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Date Among the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A date night with the Cyberplanner. Clara finally realises that he isn't so cold and merciless after all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little "fluff and smut" because the last few chapters were more than chaotic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He smiled and held her just as tightly. Pressing a kiss on her hair, he closed his eyes, giving in to the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like this for a while when finally she broke the silence. "Daddy… we need a bath" she suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. The question is: will you join me?" He teased her, groping her buttocks. He loved playing with her to be honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out some frustrated growls, but she had to admit, she loved every moment. He always kept her turned on. With his teasing and his kinky little games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first she feared what she may have become. He called her a slut sometimes. But she was </span>
  <b>his </b>
  <span>slut. She started to realise that she loved being his naughty little lover. What held them together, it was more than just lust though. And she could only hope that he felt the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll gladly join you, daddy. But be a good boy. My ass is already sore" she teased him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mimicked being offended and flicked her nose. He was rewarded by a groan and a slap on the chest chest. This was enough to surprise him. He released her bottom and she immediately got free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, she dashed off to the bathroom, chased by the Cyberplanner. Just when she could hide, she felt him grabbing her hips from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gotcha." He whispered. "Did you think you can get away, naughty little pet?" He mocked her. He held her firmly, arms wrapped around her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She screamed a little when he bit her neck again. She felt very much aroused by this. The way he held her... His lips caressing the crook of her neck… his teeth grazing her skin… the hand which crept between her legs… it was so overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was playing with her. But she enjoyed every single moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in the bathroom. She was trapped in his arms and he was slowly stroking her peach. Her high was building. Twice this day, she almost had an orgasm. Hopefully he will bring her over the edge this time. Her crotch twitched from the arousal, her hips thrusting against his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking devilishly, he started rubbing her folds slowly. Passionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt so nice. She was gripping her own breasts, massaging them while he helped her down there. Her body froze. And then her vision went blurry. Leg shaking, she came and squirted all over the tiles. She both hated and loved how much control he had over her. Falling against his chest, she felt the familiar exhaustion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept on stroking her, entertained by how her body jerked from every single touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated this hypersensitive state. But it was too late. A second round started to build up in her. She was dizzy. Vulnerable. Her muscles tightened, her core contracting and she squirted a second time. This time it was painful. But despite the pain, it still felt blissful. Liberating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest was heaving, her breath laboured as she was panting in his arms. He always treated her body with such gentleness. Yes. He was in complete control. But there was a grotesque beauty in it. He controlled her, yet everything was all about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt him carry her to the counter once again. But she didn't want to let go. She held onto his body, clinging to him. She wanted comfort. And she didn't have to wait too much. His chest pressed against hers, compressing her breasts as he hugged her in a sweet and overly protective way. This was her favourite part. No matter what happened, it always ended the same way. </span>
  <b>Cuddles.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled contentedly and held her tiny form against his strong, muscular body. He already learnt that she was needing this. This comfort was a sort of aftercare. And he wanted to give it all to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. She just loved how well protected she felt in his firm embrace. She was grateful for this. At first, she was surprised by this gesture. The first time it seemed like a coincidence. It felt so nice that she actually fell asleep on him in the bathtub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But ever since the incident with the spanking, it was always like this. Naughty plays, then cuddles. Sometimes, when she was too exhausted, she fell asleep in his arms. He never complained and she was grateful for that. He always knew when it was time for cuddles. And he never denied this comfort from her. At times like this, she felt greatly loved by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him. "Thank you" she mumbled and pressed a soft little kiss on his cheek. She let go first. "Daddy… Can we get a nice bubble bath now? My body feels sore…" she said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course dear. But I need you to let me go to prepare the water" he whispered softly. "Are you sure you can hold on without me?" He asked with a playful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded deliriously. "Be quick, my handsome silver demon" she said and lay down on the counter. She observed him curiously, amazed by the fact that she could see every single muscle on his back. "My silver Adonis" she mumbled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the water was ready, he came back and picked her up. "Thank you, handsome monster" she whispered and held onto him softly. He placed her in the water and sat down behind her. She leaned back on him, pulling his strong arms onto her stomach. "Hold me tight, daddy" she whispered and kissed his cheek. It felt quite nice as they laid like that. She was resting on him, her head on his chest and her back was lain against his abs. She loved how he was stroking her stomach. His movements were gentle and calming, his hands carefully avoiding her crotch and her breasts. "You're gonna make me fall asleep again, daddy" she yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled softly. "Why not take a nap? You might have a long night" he teased her slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed in response and turned around on him. Straddling his waist, she sat up and started cleaning his body. "Maybe after we got cleaned… You might take me back to the bedroom…" she suggested, pulling him forward and cleaning his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My turn" he whispered and kissed her nose. He started with the front, being extra careful around her nipples and her crotch. She was then pulled down onto his chest and she could feel his soft hands cleaning her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stayed like that for a while. "Remember our first bath? When a certain demon made me cum so hard that I fell asleep on him. Exactly in this position" she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The situation reminded her of that night. It was the night right after she lost </span>
  <b>her</b>
  <span> doctor. She fell silent for a minute. But several months have passed since then. And no matter how shameful it was, she loved this cyber-bastard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft kiss on her forehead woke her up from her thoughts. "How about we head to the bedroom then?" He suggested. He knew what she was thinking about. But he had no other choice to be honest. He just wanted to survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a faint smile. "Not yet. I like being like this" she said quietly and lay back onto his chest. </span>
  <b>Cuddles. </b>
  <span>The best way to get rid of bad thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel his arms curling around her. Moments later she was encased in his comforting hug. She was more than grateful for his protective embrace. She felt safe and calm in his arms as she clung on him. "You always know what a girl needs the most" she mumbled jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. "It's part of my charms" he replied in the same, teasing manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about it" she sighed happily. She was much calmer now. Sometimes all one needs is a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roughly an hour later, she finally sat up. The water was getting quite cold around them. She got up, followed by the Cyberplanner. Strolling to the shelf, he took a large, fluffy towel. Stepping behind her, he wrapped it around her small body, just to give himself another reason for a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed softly, squirming around in the towel, which completely covered her tiny form. After she was dried, he dried himself and took her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are we going, my handsome monster?" She asked curiously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think? I promised something very special tonight. Meaning that I can't have you naked, no matter how much I love this sight" he hummed sweetly. He led her to the TARDIS. He already knew where to find the wardrobe and now they were browsing through clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Choose whatever you like" he had said when they entered the room. So there she was. Surrounded by beautiful dresses. First she chose an underwear. A little surprise for later. Black, semi-transparent lace bra. Matching strings and garter belt which held up her lace, thigh high stockings. Yes. She was sure he'd like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chose a skin tight dress. A simple, dark red one, decorated with fine silver lines in a flowerish pattern. It wasn't a particularly long dress, but it covered most of her thighs, leaving only a few inches visible. She wasn't a timid girl, but she preferred to stay elegant rather than ostentatious, when it came to clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chose a slim black suit and a dark blue tie. Her jaw dropped when she saw him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck… why does he have to be so sexy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She felt the heat crawling up from her core. She wanted to do many inappropriate things with him at that moment. Stepping to him, she looked at him shyly. Her red heels were clinging on the floor as she turned around and showed herself to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you like it, daddy" she mumbled. She felt underdressed compared to him. The dress was elegant, but she wasn't sure what his expectations were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled softly "Don't be so shy…" he mocked her sweetly "you look gorgeous, little pet" he whispered and kissed her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly "thank you, my handsome silver demon" she whispered sweetly. Sliding her hands up on his chest, she slowly wrapped her arm around his neck. She smiled happily at the compliment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked at the nickname. He couldn't help reassuring her how beautiful she was. But she seemed to like those compliments a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed him on the lips and smiled softly. "What is this big surprise? Is my sexy monster gonna take me out on a date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe he is" he whispered mysteriously and bit her nose very gently. His hands were cupping onto her buttocks as he squeezed them lightly. "Follow me and you will find out" he said with a cheeky smirk. He pinched her butt then walked out. Soon he could hear her heels clinging on the floor as she followed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led her to his ship. It was small, designed for only two people. "Mind if we take this one instead of the TARDIS? She seems rather distrustful with me." He said, opening the cabin door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No… I'm looking forward to travelling with </span>
  <b>your </b>
  <span>ship for a change. She smiled and took her place on the passenger seat. Right beside the cockpit, which he sat into. She had a feeling that this ship was specially designed for him and her. The thought made her heart melt. She curled up in the well cushioned seat, pulling her legs under herself in a sexy and elegant way. Are we going to time travel, daddy?" She asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not tonight, darling" he said with a smirk and they took off. He was piloting his ship casually. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn… I can't believe how sexy you are, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The journey itself was more or less ordinary. They landed on an asteroid near a dying supergiant. It was a restaurant and that night was special. That night the star would finally give in to gravity. A once in a lifetime experience and he wanted to show it to his little pet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got themselves a table for two, right under the skylights, the ginormous star's bright red light falling down on them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gazed upon it. It was past the expanding state already. "What will happen to it, daddy?" She asked curiously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well…let's say that a star like this, already blew up. In the next few months, it would expand. Like a slowed down explosion. Then after that… within a few hours, it would collapse. And I don't want to spoil you the rest. This star is at the brink of collapsing already. The perfect time to watch what will happen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The death of a star, huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought it was both amazing and terrifying. The large, boiling gas cluster above their heads. She shivered with excitement. Soon he ordered their meal. Lamb stew. Like the first dinner they spent together. She smiled, gazing at him. Her foot was nonchalantly stroking his leg. "I prefer when you feed me. Like a proper little pet" she whispered softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at the soft teasing. It felt quite soothing as she was stroking his leg. Soon the waiter brought their food and they started eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked the stew. It was delicious. They had just finished their meal when the guests started murmuring. She glanced up and grabbed his hand. "Daddy look" she whispered and pointed up. The gas started to collapse. Slowly, gradually giving in to the force of gravity. They watched as it shrunken down. Then the hot mass started wobbling around. It spun faster and faster. Within two hours, a purplish black orb started forming inside, floating islands of plasma swimming above it rapidly. She was astonished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The birth of a new star" he whispered in a bone chilling tone. "Rising like a phoenix from the ashes…" he whispered, feeling her hand getting covered in goosebumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the whole thing exploded. The contained shockwave was set free, shooting masses of plasma all around the galaxy. And in the middle there was a small orb. Isn't particularly large or notably bright, but there it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling. Welcome the newborn neutron star" he said softly. Gazing up she noticed one strange thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's like a lighthouse… " she said. Two ligthbeams were rotating around, on the opposite ends. "It's… beautiful" she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they got up. Her head was still buzzing from the experience. "Thank you daddy… for this amazing night" she whispered and kissed his cheek as they walked towards their ship. They took off. When in flight, she got up and walked to the rear window of the flight deck. She just watched silently as they got further away from the restaurant. Soon she didn't see anything, just the pulsating light of the newborn star. She was thinking about the date. It was a strange date. Unforgettable, that's for sure. His choice was unlike any other men she met. It was weird. But somehow romantic… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To be continued.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clara planned out everything. She wants to give him an unforgettable night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little smut after the strange date.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Back at the Palace she smiled at him. "Wait here daddy. I've got a surprise for you either. Give me 15 minutes then come to the bedroom please"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised a brow. Her idea was so sudden that it started intriguing him. "Okay little pet" be smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wondering what this was about. But he didn't want to ruin her plans. He watched curiously when she dashed off. Sitting down on his throne, he waited for her to prepare everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the given time was over, he went to the bedroom only to notice a slight change in the furniture. Only a few, strategically placed candles enlightened the room. The table was put aside, with a speaker placed on it. His armchair was pulled to the middle of the dimly lit chamber. She was sitting on the drawer, legs crossed in a sexy way, wearing a semi-transparent gown. It gave only a faint hint of the details about what was under it: She was still wearing the underwear she had chosen earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take a seat daddy" she gestured to the armchair. She looked at him sweetly. "Tonight I wanna give you something special. But I have a simple request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well then." He said quietly and sat down. "Tell me the rules you naughty little bitch" he smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hands off, daddy. Let me serve you tonight" she smiled sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be it then… but I've got a challenge for tomorrow. If you accept it, I'll let you be in charge tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm all yours daddy" she smiled. Her mind was racing, a series of dirty fantasies invading her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What would the challenge be? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered. She was curious. So she gave in "I accept the challenge" she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I'm all yours for tonight" he smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the remote and turned on the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her right leg - which was on top of the other - and drew a large circle in the air with her feet, momentarily revealing her translucent underwear. She was still sitting on the drawer, legs spread wide as she was stroking herself. Her body moved and rolled around, following the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately, he could feel his manhood awaken. He licked his lips at the sight of her crotch. He loved how he could see every detail through the lacey fabric of her underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked at the gesture and slid off of the drawer, standing up. With graceful steps, she slowly strolled to him. Brushing her hands down on his cheeks, she stole a brief kiss from him. Her fingers ran down on his chest, tracing along his abs. She untangled his tie and her fingers continued their journey down on his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel his tip pressing against his trousers. Her fingers sent surges of pleasure through him, making his whole body tense up for a moment. He let out a disappointed huff when she walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped away, dancing slowly to the rhythm. She let her silk gown slip down slowly, gradually revealing her underwear. Dragging the fabric along the curve of her buttocks, she discarded the gown, along with his tie. Now she came back, rolling her hips back and forth and caressing her body to tease him. She walked behind him and reached under his jacket. She pulled it off slowly and it soon landed on top of the gown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear his hungry growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be patient, handsome silver demon" she whispered seductively and gently tugged his earlobe with her teeth, only to drag more groans from him. She walked past the chair once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see the roses waving on her skin as her muscles worked in complete sync. He reached out and almost touched her skin, but she grabbed his wrist. The soft, small hand clutched his forearm, pressing it down on the armrest. "Hands off, daddy" he heard the command. Her voice was low humming, her lips barely parting as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to kiss her. To caress her perfect body. She was the embodiment of female beauty as her body rocked around with the grace of a doe. He could see her muscles contracting and relaxing, her slim form smoothly shifting from one position to the other. His trousers started to get uncomfortable, a wet patch forming at his tip as his boxers got tainted by his own precum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She danced in front of him slowly approaching his sitting form. She leaned forward and slowly unbuttoned his shirt then kissed down along the opening, her lips tracing every single muscle on his torso. She went on her knees and looked up at him cheekily, before pressing a kiss on his hard bulge. His manhood responded by a few twitches. She stood up without breaking the flow of her dance, her pointer finger beckoning him to stand up. And he obeyed. God knows why, he just obeyed her. She traced her fingers down on his body, finally getting rid of his shoes and socks. While standing up, she briefly brushed her fingers along the curve of his bulge before she slowly pulled off his shirt. Slowly, she pulled down his trousers and tossed it to the pile of clothing in the corner. Pushing him back down she sat on his lap without hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Straddling his waist, she reached behind her back, constantly dancing on him as she unclipped her bra and removed it in front of his very own eyes. Her nipples were hard. She started massaging her boobs while grinding her core on his bulge. She mimicked riding him, only to arouse him more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was far over the edge now, only waiting for her </span>
  <b>permission</b>
  <span> to release. But she wasn't finished yet. She kissed him passionately letting him play around with her breasts for a few moments before she stood up and turned around, showing her back to him. The most amazing thing was that she managed to follow the music all along. Almost as if she </span>
  <b>was</b>
  <span> the music itself. Now bending forward, she pulled off her thongs. Rubbing her naked arse on his crotch, she looked at him over her shoulder. A few minutes had passed and she finally removed the stockings and the garter belt. She danced for him completely naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised a brow, forming the silent question and she replied with a nod. Without standing up, or taking his eyes off of the brunette, he shifted around, getting rid of the boxer shorts. The dance was almost over. There was only one thing left to do. She smiled and kissed his fully erect manhood as she went between his legs. She blew him a kiss and trapped his rod in her cleavage, compressing her breasts around his length. She started moving up and down, technically making him breastsfuck her. She still hadn't let him cum. Not yet. Twenty minutes had passed when she finally stopped and licked him. She nodded once more and started sucking him, her tongue rolling around his meat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't manage to resist for more than two minutes and finally released his semen. He cried out in the blissful pain, letting her finish her job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed without hesitation. She drank every last droplet then licked him clean. She took a small towel and cleaned his groin, smiling up at him. She stayed there. The music slowly faded away and she kissed his flaccid member one last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Cyberplanner looked at his pet, caressing his cheek. "You were amazing. Beautiful and amazing" he whispered sweetly. He was slightly delirious from his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you liked it daddy" she suppressed a small yawn. The night was almost over. And neither of them slept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time to sleep." He whispered soon after and got up. She settled on her mattress while he walked around and put out the candles. He climbed in the bed then patted the bedding beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew what this meant. She was allowed to join him. So she climbed beside him and snuggled into his chest. Squirming around in the bed, she ended up with her arse pushed tightly against his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, daddy" she mumbled and drifted off to sleep, spooning with the Cyberplanner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slept soundly, held by his strong arm. It felt very comfortable under the warm blanket, feeling his body heat on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, caressing her stomach in a sweet and soothing way. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body was so tiny and delicate. She needed his protection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sleep well, Clara Oswald. I'm gonna protect you no matter what</span>
  </em>
  <span> - he thought. Soon, he drifted off to a dreamless sleep, his body encasing her small form like a protective shell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her dream they did something completely different. She started whimpering in imaginary pleasure and soon her slit started getting wet from her intense fantasies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slept soundly behind her, not experiencing anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing which prevented her from touching herself was his hand which was getting in the way. But nonetheless, the effects of her dream still became visible by the morning. A shiny trail of precum remained on her thigh, her fluid forming a tiny stain on the bedsheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning she woke up, but her cheeks lit up when she noticed the puddle under her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sneaked out and got rid of last night's mess. She went to prepare some breakfast for him and then returned. Very gently waking him up, she settled beside him. "Daddy… it's breakfast time" she whispered sweetly, playing with his messy hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning little slut" he yawned, looking at her naked form with a naughty smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly and gently lifted her breasts for him. "Like what you see daddy?" She asked with a hint of tease in her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your tiddies look lovely as always" he smirked, caressing her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned, leaning into his touch while her hand wandered down towards her own crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hands off" he warned her, gently pinching her nipple. He pulled her closer then started eating and feeding her while caressing her buttocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You forgot to put back your plug" he whispered as his fingers wandered around her rear entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry da-daddy" her lips trembled from the arousal, her crotch unwillingly thrusting forward against his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled at this and groped her butt to stop her movement "Don't be naughty, little pet" he tutted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master… I'm… SORRYYY!" She moaned at the last word as he slid a finger into her arse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpered in pleasure as the Cyberplanner fingered her rear hole while still feeding her.  She knew what this was about: Edging… probably the most cruel way to torment or challenge someone. She coiled her leg around his calf, trying to stay still. She wanted to rub herself so much, but she didn't want to risk disobeying him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy…" she started, half moaning, half panting as her cruel - but ever so gentle - master's middle finger was fucking her asshole in a passionate and frustratingly slow pace. She released a little squirt, right onto his thigh, feeling her whole body setting on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked and carefully placed another mouthful of food into her mouth to silence her. "Shush darling… unless… you want me to stop…" His movements suddenly came to a halt as his hand froze, with his finger still in her. And he knew he won. He felt how tense her body was already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, then swallowed her food. "Please… don't stop" she said, swallowing a lump. She wasn't thinking straight. She felt dizzy and lustful… she hated to admit but she wanted more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… the thing is… I've got a little challenge for you darling… to test your willpower." He whispered seductively, his words creeping into her head. "I'm gonna tease you and edge you all day long. And you're not allowed to cum until I tell you otherwise. If you win, I'm gonna give you an unforgettable orgasm before bedtime… if you lose, we continue tomorrow too" he whispered. "Do you accept my terms, little slut?" He asked in that humming tone she loved so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy I… " she started. But then she gazed into his icy eyes. And she understood. It was all about her again. He wanted her to play along. And she knew that she would have the freedom to stop any time. "I accept your terms. And my safe word will be 'red' if you don't mind" she said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's play then. If you cum without permission, you lose, okay darling?" He asked sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes master" she moaned as he carried on fingering her rear, this time with two fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her hole dilating slightly, her insides burning with a blazing fire of lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was fed and fingered by him while he ate. By the time they finished their meal, they got to the point where three fingers were working in her ass. She was shivering, her crotch pounding from the arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped for a bit, letting her rest on him while he caressed her back. She hummed contentedly, enjoying his care as his nails grazed her soft, sweaty skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmmm… daddy" she moaned against his chest, unconsciously grinding her slit on his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a bad slut you are…" he whispered softly and squeezed her buttocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was enough to shake her out of her rhythm. "I'm sorry master" she mumbled with dark red cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine." He whispered. He kissed her forehead. "Time to get up my dear little pet. Those dishes won't clean themselves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmmm… master… let me rest a bit more" she moaned, squirming around in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine by me" he said with a soft smile, shifting around a bit. He pulled the blanket over them and held her tightly against his chest as the small brunette lay on top of him, straddling his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was stroking his chest as he caressed her waist. Every now and then, small sighs and little moans escaped her lips when his fingers got too close to her arse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she fell back asleep, trapping the Cyberplanner under herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he would've complained. He didn't want to disturb her. He could oversee the whole army through the Hive-mind anyway. He was working on restoring the Cyber-race. Units were extracting the resources of the dwarf planet, others were on scavenging and conquering missions across the local systems. He just had to observe, mostly. He was the Cyberplanner. His job was planning. But without the Cyber-Controller, he technically took over. He was the king of the Cyber-race now. A sudden thought made him smile: </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I'm the king… does that make her the queen?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was his lover, whether she was submissive or not. At first, he looked at her like a slave. But now, he saw something else in her. Something way more than a pet who served him. He was very fond of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose this is what the flesh ones call 'love' </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emotions…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would've never imagined that he was capable of such strong emotions. But looking at her always made him smile. He treasured her. He wanted to protect her. These feelings were so unlike a Cyberplanner. But again… he was partly flesh. Unlike his predecessors, he was organic...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To be continued.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Almost over the Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: The Cyberplanner challenged her and the brunette is very much into testing her own willpower. Will she be able to win? Or will she lose?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! In the next few chapters, things will go crazy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>God knows how much time had passed when he was awakened from his thoughts by a soft kiss on his chest. She woke up again. "Are you okay, daddy?" She asked cutely. He looked rather detached and distant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just stared at her for a moment "Yeah, yeah I'm fine… just got carried away" he kissed her hair and brushed his fingers along her ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time to get up then" she said, her voice slightly high pitched from the sweet teasing. She felt surges of pleasure running through her body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're not gonna make it easy, will you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought. It felt so damn good. But she knew she had to practice self-control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked and pinched her butt before releasing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a frustrated little scream, playfully slapping his chest in response and sat up on him in that straddling position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pouted and pinched again before he ran his fingers up on her slim tummy. He carefully tugged on her belly piercing and his action was rewarded by lustful little moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't resist him. And the way he played with the little curved barbell in her belly… it was an intoxicating feeling. The piercing itself wasn't a practically sensitive one. She had it mostly for its decorative purposes. But his actions were causing her an arousing amount of discomfort, yet he was careful enough not to cause any pain. She chuckled. She didn't expect him to appreciate her body mods so much. He seemed to love them. The way he played with the piercing… and the way his fingers traced the tattoos… it was sweet and very arousing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers wandered upwards, tracing her skin. His hands gently cupped on her boobs, giving them little squeezes. She let out a loud growl, feeling her high building up exponentially as the teasing got more intense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First the butt. Then the tummy and the piercing, now the breast massage. She couldn't tell how long she would be able to hold on like this. Minutes later his fingers trapped her nipples. He held her tips between his pointers and thumbs, twisting them around while yanking them ever so slightly. Each little tug on the nipples was rewarded by hungrier and louder whimpers, her head tilting back as he was teasing her. Then right at the peak, he stopped. A disappointed huff escaped her mouth. "Daddy…" she whined. She hated edging. But the promise of an amazing orgasm was floating in front of her eyes. She knew the safe word. But she didn't want to use it. She wanted to play along… to see how long she can resist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though her crotch was on fire, she took a deep breath, letting go of her fading orgasm. Her slit was all wet. A shiny droplet of precum rolled along her folds and it disappeared in his nicely trimmed pubic hair. She was so close. But she knew that it wouldn't give her the release if she came now. With a soft grumbling sound, she dismounted him and collected the remnants of their meal. But she was stopped by a soft hand on her wrist. "Buttplug" she heard the simple command. She knew what to do. After two days of freedom, the plug would go back in. She looked at him sadly, kind of expecting to be cuffed and collared once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He understood that expression. Hands sliding onto her cheeks, he cupped her face softly. Without questions, he kissed her lips. This brought a faint smile out of her. "No cuffs. No collar." He stated. "I promised you." He said and kissed her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time she replied by kissing his lips with a great passion, her smile widening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay with the buttplug?" He asked sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes master" she nodded with a cheeky smirk. With a slight excitement, she got up and hurried across the room. She knew what to look for. But she was stunned by the collection of sex toys in his drawer. Vibrators in various shapes. Several sets of cuffs and collars. The familiar riding crop. Soft silk ribbons. A whip and gags. Finally she found the right drawer. There were a dozen plugs in it, coming in 3 different sizes, four sets with four different coloured gems. She chose the middle sized plug from the red set. She walked back to him with a naughty smile, holding the familiar toy in her hand. She kissed his cheek then placed the plug into his hand. She then turned around, presenting her ass to him without a word. Reaching to her bottom she spread her butt cheeks for him, kneeling face down on the bed, waiting for him to put the plug in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her arse and without further hesitation, he pushed the plug in. Slowly, inch by inch until it sunk into her hole, the entrance closing on the stem. This time, he didn't tease her. Instead, she could feel a kiss on her butt cheek. "Off you go to the kitchen now, darling. Don't forget your heels. The floor is way too cold where there's no carpet." he said softly and kissed her between the shoulderblades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes daddy" she moaned as she stood up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn that plug</span>
  </em>
  <span> her knees buckled slightly as the metal piece moved around in her rear hole. She took a deep breath and steeled herself, strolling to the drawer to retrieve her red heels. After the shoes were put on, she came back, graciously rolling her hips as she walked to him. She smiled teasingly and stole a kiss, her lips barely touching his. Moments later she was already at the door, carefully balancing the tray in her right hand. She looked at him over her shoulder and squeezed her own arse with a playful wink. Part of her was very much ashamed of the cunt she became, but she loved to be so slutty with him. She just couldn't stop teasing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled at this. "Behave yourself you naughty little bitch" he tutted her sweetly. He was very much amused by these provocative little gestures. Her naughtiness was both adorable and attractive. A little tease here… a seductive gesture there… he kind of loved this side of her. She was visibly doing this for his entertainment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later she came back. She looked at him shyly as he had an egg-like rubber thing, a wand vibrator and a set of red, silk ribbons in his hand. She knew what came next. And she knew that she's most likely going to lose. Swallowing a lump, she looked at him. "Daddy… please be gentle" she hoped that he won't be so cruel when it comes to edging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always, little pet. Now be a good girl and lie on the bed. Legs spread, hands above your head. If you touch yourself, I'm gonna tie you with these, okay?" He presented the silk ribbons to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. She knew that he would be careful. And she could always stop the scene with one single word. She did as she was told, ready for the challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got down beside her and started stroking her body to ease her tension. Soft hums and small moans escaped her mouth, shivering from his touches as his fingertips were slowly gliding up and down on her torso. He mostly caressed her chest, her stomach and her thighs, carefully avoiding any contact with the more sensitive areas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt like floating now. Every muscle relaxed in her body as a soft sigh escaped her mouths. This is where the real fun began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear a buzzing sound then she felt the large head of the magic wand pressing against her pelvis. "Oh my… daddy… I won't…" she couldn't even form proper sentences as the head was dragged up and down on her slit. She felt the vibration in her bones, heat devouring her insides. She thrusted against the vibe, but she only got rewarded by a slap from it. The spherical head slammed against her pussy with a light force, then it started to travel around her crotch. She felt the vibration shifting on her body. In one moment it was coming from her inner thigh, then the next second it was coming from the root of her leg. Even this indirect contact was enough to build the tension, her muscles contracting from head to toe. But she managed to hold her position. She stayed completely still, only her back arched a bit, unwillingly emphasising her admirable curves. The blood was pounding in her groin as it started twitching. She was moments away from her peak. "Daddy… I'm coming…" she panted, her chest heaving abruptly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold back" he commanded. She wanted to scream. But she obeyed, deliberately contracting her inner muscles before she relaxed with a deep sigh. Drops of precum formed on her slit, rolling down and forming a puddle on the bedsheets. Her whole body was covered in sweat. She felt herself drifting off. The vibration felt weaker as she was slowly entering the subspace again, only to be awakened by a slap on her pussy. She whined in surprise, looking at him. She was inches away from losing herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn't let her fall into the void yet. He caressed her stomach, humming in a soft tone as he nuzzled her neck. He placed soft little kisses on her collarbone and her chest, his fingers helping her relax as the second round started fading too. She stayed still, letting him take complete control over her body. She trusted him without any doubt. She believed that it was all done for her sake. And to be honest, edging and denial was quite addicting. The constantly growing frustration as each wave washed away without the blissful release…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath started to regulate as she could feel the aftereffects of her denied orgasm disappearing. "Daddy… please…" she gulped. "Please… continue" she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brace yourself, love…" she heard. Then the familiar buzzing. This time he pressed the head directly against her pussy. She felt the vibration everywhere. Her labias, her pelvis, even her clit was vibrating. It only took a few minutes before she would reach the point of no return. "Yes… yes… make me cum" she moaned in ecstasy, hoping for relief this time. But it didn't come. The vibration stopped and there she lay… a panting and shaking mess, her body all tensed up from the arousal. This time it took more than half an hour for it to fade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind was all fuzzy, her dirty thoughts chasing each other. Edging was a potentially cruel thing. But with his constant attention and careful actions, all she felt was the intoxicating pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the next few sessions, she lost count. They were doing this for hours. Always inches away from release. Always almost over the edge. </span>
  <b>Almost. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a little after 2 PM when she started to feel hungry. This time he volunteered to cook. Without a word. She was grateful. Her tormented body was far too sore for cooking. And her thoughts were far too chaotic for paying attention to the food. While he was away, she attempted to rest. But her fantasies didn't let her properly relax anymore. She found her hands wandering around her body, entertained by the little surges of pleasure she caused herself. She didn't even notice him coming back. Eyes closed, she concentrated on how her body felt instead of paying attention to her surroundings. Her nerves were tingling. She was almost there. A few more strokes to her clit and she could reach her peak. "It's time to stop my naughty little pet." She heard and his hands softly clutched onto her wrists, stopping her from touching herself. A disappointed cry teared out from her. "Daddy…" she panted. "I'm sorry… I couldn't… resist" she tried to control her breath, looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft smile on his face. He didn't seem angry. His expression was sweet and forgiving. "It's fine, darling" he caressed her cheek. "Are you ready to eat?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A simple nod. She sat up and snuggled to him for a kiss. Her lips gently brushed the crook of his neck, placing a lustful little kiss there. He chuckled softly and kissed her on the lips. Soon they started eating and cuddling, her body neatly lying on his. She needed rest anyway, and she couldn't imagine a better way to relax. After lunch he kissed her softly. "I'll be back in a minute, little slut" he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay daddy" She smiled softly and curled up on the bed. By the time he got back, she was fast asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't wake her up. Instead, he curled around her sleeping form from behind and held her against his body in a firm and protective way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After two hours, she woke up. She felt relaxed. But very horny. And she knew that the challenge wasn't over yet. "I'm sorry daddy… I dozed off." She smiled in an apologetic way, stroking his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked and playfully bit her nose. "Now that you're awake, it's time to get back to the challenge, don't you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed madly, her crotch setting on fire from the simple mention of the challenge. "Yes… master" she said quietly. When he got up, she obediently took the previous position. She widened her eyes in surprise when he tied her hands to the headboard with a ribbon. On the other hand, the silk felt much more comfortable than the leather cuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her ankles were tied to the bedposts, he kissed her crotch. she was completely restrained, legs spread wide. It was tight enough to hold her in place, but he made sure that she could move around. This way she was less likely to cause an injury by her sudden movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got down to work. After the first few sessions with the magic wand, she was already breathing heavily. This was the moment when he put aside the vibrator. Lying beside her, he started stroking her body, playing around with her nipples, then her pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If possible, the stroking was even more arousing than the vibe. Her crotch was twitching uncontrollably as he built up her high just by his fingers. His nails grazed the sensitive skin of her crotch, drawing fine lines on the sweaty surface. Then he stopped, resting his palm on her peach. He let her rest. Another round, another denial. It went like this until the evening. She held on firmly, as long as she could. Feeling herself way past the peak, she started drifting into the pitch black void once again. She barely felt his palm rubbing her pussy. "Daddy… can I cum?" Her own voice echoed in her head as she was holding back and waiting for permission. "Yes" she heard the word through the emptiness. Then everything stopped. She felt the heat filling out her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, he didn't even have to touch her anymore. She felt her walls contract, and her fluids shot out of her with a blissful pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squirted. Uncontrollably. Her body was shaking in orgasmic pleasure, her head tilting back as she cried out. She felt liberated. She was flying in the void. God knows how much time has passed when she woke up. She wasn't restrained anymore, but she felt cold and drained. So she did the one thing which always helped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curling up in his arms, she settled into the warmth of his embrace. She felt a soft kiss on her forehead. Looking up, she noticed the familiar cold blue eyes observing her. She saw great admiration in them. Closing her eyes, she hummed contentedly, squirming around in the protective cage of his arms. It felt like home. And she was grateful. He did as he promised. That was a night she won't forget for a very long time. "I love you, Clever." She whispered with a happy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Clara" she heard the soft words. At that moment, those four words meant the world for the little brunette. Because she knew they were true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached for his cheek and pulled him closer for a long, deep kiss. His lips tasted delicious. Sweet and salty at the same time. And there was something which made it unique: a hint of silver. That slight metallic taste… the taste of home. She smiled at the thought. "My big, bad silver demon" she mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips were dry. By the time she could ask for a drink, it was already there. He held a large cup of fresh, cold water to her mouth. And she drank obediently. "Thank you, daddy" she mumbled and closed her eyes for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was held like that for several hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddles. She loved this far too much. No matter what happened, one thing remained the same: </span>
  <b>Cuddles.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Date and Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: He invites her to another date after she was caught playing with herself. But this time things aren't going according to her plans. Her mind being fuzzy from last night, she couldn't really think straight when accepting his terms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days were spent without anything exciting. They were mostly cuddling and such. But then the Cyberplanner had some 'urgent business' and Clara found herself being all alone. And she missed him. She was on her own and she started to get horny. She sneaked to the TARDIS and used the matter converter to create a toy for herself. A 9 inch long dildo. She headed back to the bedroom and started playing around with it. It felt so nice. She caught herself calling his name several times while fucking herselfwith the toy. She wanted him. She loved him and she started playing around with the thought of finally having sex with the Cyberplanner. </p><p> </p><p>He caught her in the heat. When he got back, and headed for the bedroom, he noticed her humping on the dildo. She was kneeling on the floor, riding the rubber dick. She didn't even notice her until she finally came. </p><p>"Master I…" she looked down ashamed. </p><p>He walked to her and placed a hand under her cheek, tipping her chin up. "Naughty little pet…" he tutted her. His tone was sweet and mischievous. </p><p><em> He isn't angry </em>she realised. Looking up at him, she didn't say anything. </p><p>He wiped a stray hair out of her face which was stuck to her sweaty forehead. "Such a naughty girl…" he mocked the brunette.</p><p>"I'm sorry daddy… I got carried away" she said softly. She unconsciously leaned into his touch, craving for more. "Will you punish me, master?" She asked in a quiet tone.</p><p>"Do you think you deserve it?" He teased her. To tell the truth, he could never hurt the brunette.</p><p>"Maybe a bit" she admitted. She looked at her cutely. </p><p>He didn't waste any moment. He just simply kissed her. "I missed you today. So I can't blame you…" he said sweetly. "Now go and have a shower darling. I want to take you out for dinner tonight. But… to punish you... I have another challenge. Same rules. Except we're gonna do this while we're out on our date" he whispered.</p><p>She blushed. Edging in public. She wasn't sure she could do it. But she was too excited.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes master." She nodded and hurried off to the bathroom. Half an hour later, she came back, fresh and clean. She had a sweet perfume. Her skin carried the fragrance of roses. He was already waiting for her. "You're not allowed to cum until I tell you otherwise, that is needless to say… If you do, you lose and we continue edging tomorrow, is that clear?" He looked at her cheekily. </p><p>"Yes… daddy" it would've been humiliating if she accidentally came in public. "What method are you going to use?" She asked for the sake of curiosity. </p><p>"This" he said and presented her the egg-like rubber thing. The only toy he hadn't used last time. It had a long string attached to it.</p><p>"What is this?" She asked, taking it from him. He showed her a remote and turned it on. The egg started vibrating very gently. And she understood. "This goes… into me?" She widened her eyes, her cheeks lighting up when he nodded. "Into your pussy. Since your butt stays plugged all night." He said cheekily. </p><p>She nodded and smirked at him. The excitement took over her common sense. She stood with her legs spread and lubed up the vibrating egg with her own saliva. She winked and pushed it into her hole, as deep as her fingers reached. A few inches of the string loop hung out from her slit. She tried to push on it with her walls, but it was deeply embedded in her hole, so there was no risk of it falling out.</p><p>"Let's go daddy" she smirked and kissed his cheek then took his hand. She led him to the TARDIS wardrobe and disappeared quickly, to choose an appropriate dress. She went for something elegant and sexy. A long, dark purple dress with a slit on the right side and a cut-out back. It had long sleeves and practically no back. The right side was cut open all the way up to the hip. She put on a pair of silver heels. The only jewelleries were a silver leg chain on her right thigh and a silver body chain, the latter carefully hidden under the dress, so that only the back part of it was visible. She was wearing no bras and her peach was covered by a simple, black T-string.</p><p>She wanted to seduce him tonight, hoping that he may be more forgiving while edging her. Suddenly, her knees buckled because he turned on the egg. He put it straight to full speed and left it like that until she was almost dripping. He met her back in the doorway, smirking as she looked at him with begging eyes. "Please… daddy" she moaned, trying to snatch the controls desperately. </p><p>"Please what?" He asked sheepishly, gradually reducing the speed until the egg turned off.</p><p>"N-nothing daddy" she gulped, trying to regain her breath. "Do you like my dress?" She asked, showing her the right leg through the slit of the dress. She traced her fingers up on her tattoo as the complete thigh-part of it was visible, emphasised by the thin silver chain around it.</p><p>He felt his manhood slightly hardening. She definitely had a taste. She was sexy, but in a rather elegant way. The dress showed just enough to start his fantasy, but it wasn't too revealing. "Yes. I love it, darling." He said and turned on the egg for a few moments. </p><p>She gasped, but she took the hint: no cheekiness. She kissed his cheek and took his hand, letting him take the lead to their private ship.</p><p> </p><p>She could at least rest while they were in flight. "Where are we going this time, daddy?" She asked softly, one leg propped up on the other in a seductive way. </p><p>"It's a surprise, darling." He winked. Half an hour had passed when they finally landed. The restaurant was on a human colony, designed specially for dates. Soothing music, candle-lit tables and kissing couples. The whole thing was a big cliche. But she found it rather sweet. She liked these kinds of places. </p><p>They were led to their table. This time she chose the food. By the time it arrived, he almost pushed her over the edge at least four times. Her chest was heaving slightly, her underwear tainted from her wetness. But she held on… for now.</p><p>They ate in silence, holding hands across the table. Every now and then, he reached into his pocket and turned on the egg, playing around with the speed settings and the preset vibration patterns. Twice, she almost came. He pushed her way over the limit and she needed all her might not to release. It was quite exciting to be honest. She felt that intoxicating frustration as last time. She was addicted to it. But it was worse than a punishment. By the time they finished, her core was aching for relief. "Daddy… ca-can I cum?" she moaned, her voice merely a whisper. They were sitting near the wall so no one noticed her struggles. But she was on the edge and she wasn't sure if she could hold back any longer.</p><p>"Not yet, little slut" he whispered, playing around with the speed button before slowly turning it down. </p><p>She sighed in relief, only for her body to tense up a few minutes later as the vibrator kicked into action again. She bit her lower lip, her chest heaving as her orgasm built gradually. She had to hold back. </p><p>"Are you okay, darling?" He asked with a cheeky smirk. He set it to full speed then sank the remote back into his pocket. </p><p>"Yes m-master" she struggled to form words. Stars were floating in her sight from the arousal. She squirted a little into her panties, trying to hold back. "Daddy… I can't…" She whimpered soon, her voice nothing more than a half-muffled moan. </p><p>He turned off the egg, letting her rest now. He didn't want to humiliate her. He gently squeezed her hand. </p><p>She almost cried out from the frustration as her high was slowly fading. It was both relieving and disappointing.</p><p>While waiting for dessert, she had a bit of rest. Then he turned back the vibrator and set it to random. It started giving pulses of vibration, at random intervals, varying both in strength and length. This was the worst. Totally unpredictable. She could never know how long until the next shot comes. Or how long will it last.</p><p>She sat up straight, crossing her legs as she tried to contain her arousal. From random mode, he went back to quick, powerful pulses. Then to long and weak cycles. He finally set it back to constant, at the lowest speed. It wasn't so bad, but it was just enough to keep her near the edge. Stuck in that limbo, she started rolling her hips, squirming around. "Daddy please…" a quiet moan escaped her lips. She tried to distract herself with the strawberry parfait, eating as elegantly as she could at this level of frustration. He already finished the cheesecake he had, now casually sipping on his wine as he observed her. He watched for small signs. He had total control, meaning he had to make sure that she won't suffer any harm, whether emotional, mental or physical.</p><p>He left the vibrator like that for the rest of the evening. After they paid, he turned it off. "Ten seconds to rest. You shall count it" he said softly.</p><p>"Thank… you…" she sighed. "One" she counted. "Two… three… four…" she continued, eventually reaching the time limit</p><p>"Ten" she said and the egg started buzzing in her tormented core. She was grateful that he didn't increase the speed. It was little above the tolerable level, but with a bit of strength, she could make it.</p><p>They left the restaurant and he turned up the speed to max as soon as they were on the ship. She fell against his chest, trying to contain her moans, but her head tilted back in pleasure. Unable to hold any longer, she squirted into her panties, but the thin fabric soon got completely soaked then her fluids started rolling down her legs, gathering in a neat little puddle on the floor. She cried out in disappointment as her high was over. The forced orgasm washed over her like a tsunami, leaving her completely drained. She collapsed on him.</p><p>She felt grateful for his firm and protective embrace. She was taken to the cockpit and he sat down, letting the brunette curl up in his lap. "You won… daddy…" she panted. The weight of her defeat pressed on her. She started sobbing silently, hiding her face in his jacket. </p><p>He sighed. "Shhh… it's okay… it's just a game…" he hummed softly, caressing her tiny form in a soothing way. </p><p>She sighed and looked up at him. "Really? No punishment?" She asked with teary eyes. She was afraid he might use that whip on her.</p><p>"No punishment. I will never hurt you" he whispered. "I promised, didn't I? This was all just a game" he said softly. His tone was sweet. Caring. And it calmed her down within minutes. </p><p>She knew that he was being honest. She could always recognise this tone. This tone meant comfort. Love. It meant that he cared about her. She wiped away her tears and put her head onto his chest. She wanted cuddles. She <b>needed </b>cuddles. </p><p>He knew what this was about. She had just had another visit to the subspace. That combined with the fact that she failed the challenge… it affected her a bit too much. He kissed her forehead and just held her. Without saying anything. He just held her in his strong arms, tightly encasing her delicate form in his warm embrace.</p><p>She sighed softly. It was a relaxed sigh. A happy one. "Thank you" she mumbled against his chest. "For the date… for the challenge. And especially for the cuddles" she said quietly. She kissed his chin as that was the only part of his skin within reach. He smiled and kissed her hair as a response. "Can I stay like this a bit more, daddy?" She asked. It felt too nice in his arms. She didn't want him to let go. </p><p>"You can stay like this for all eternity" he whispered. He had no intention of breaking their cuddle. She would know when it was time to let go. Until then, he did whatever he could to give her safety. He considered this a sort of aftercare. In that vulnerable state after her high, it was his duty to take care of her in every possible way. </p><p>This time it lasted for only half an hour. She looked up at him. "Daddy… I'm okay now" she smiled and stretched her stiff body. Kissing him on the lips, she sat up on his lap. "I love you, master" she said softly.</p><p>He sat up and leaned to her ear "I love you, sweet little pet" he whispered in her ear and nuzzled the crook of her neck, decorating her skin with a series of gentle kisses. She giggled, squirming around as the kisses tickled the sensitive skin. She playfully bit his nose and then placed a soft kiss on his lips. She got up, giggling happily. She took her place on the passenger seat, her legs crossed provocatively. The fabric of her dress slid off of her thighs, revealing her legs to him. </p><p>He started stroking her slim leg, his fingers tracing fine lines on her skin. </p><p>"Mhmmm… daddy… you seem to like the sight." She giggled. </p><p>He chuckled lightly "Such a little slut you are" he teased her. Indeed. He just loved to have his fingers roaming around her body, mapping and memorising every inch of her soft skin.</p><p>"But I am <b>your</b> slut" she moaned, pressing the pronoun. Her voice was slightly high pitched from the arousal as his fingers were caressing her inner thigh. She just loved how he was stroking her body. It always made her shiver.</p><p>"Let's get home daddy… I'm sooo tireeeed" she yawned and curled up in the seat.</p><p>"As you wish, sweet little pet" he said and kissed her forehead then turned his attention to the ship. By the time they landed at home, she was fast asleep. He chuckled. "Very well then…" he carefully lifted her up, carrying her in his arms. Her body was so light that it barely took any effort.</p><p>Neatly placing her in the bed, he settled beside her, observing the little girl. She was sleeping peacefully. She totally drained herself tonight. After a few hours of nap she woke up. </p><p>"Mhmmmm… daddy… did I knock myself out again?" She squirmed around, looking at him with her half-lidded brown orbs.</p><p>"You fell asleep on the ship, little pet" he said softly, leaning above her. He kissed her nose with a playful wink. She stole a small kiss in response, her arms flinging around his neck. He was trapped and she pulled him down onto her. "Gotcha, silver demon" she laughed and kissed him, this time with more passion. She was far too horny... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Cybercunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clara has an unusual request. Her mind was full of lust, but she seemed to know what she was doing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a few more kisses they exchanged, her lust awakened again. "Daddy… fuck my ass" she whispered. "I know you want it…" she teased him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He resisted, knowing that she probably wasn't thinking straight now. She was dragging her nails down on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like the last time… tie my hands. Make me your cunt…" she whispered, biting his earlobe lustfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers wandered around her right thigh, caressing her leg through the slit of the dress. He played around with the fine chain. He felt her legs wrapping around his waist, grinding her crotch on his bulge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her insides were burning with lust. She wanted this. She wanted this so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" He asked, trying to contain his moans. He had to be sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, daddy… please… take me" she moaned in his ear, precum tainting her - already soaking - underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked and kissed her lips. "Off with your clothes, little pet" he whispered seductively and got up. A minute later he was standing naked, observing her as she stripped herself down, leaving nothing on except the silver chains around her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She strolled to him like a shy doe. This was the second time they actually had sex. The first was semi-consensual, but this time she insisted on it. She was ready for it. Briefly kissing his cheek and winked. She looked down at his half erect boner and without a word, she knelt down and kissed his tip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reaction was immediate. He felt blood rushing to his manhood. It twitched a few times, standing higher now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled and kissed along the underside of his shaft, finishing off by a kiss on his balls. By the time she reached his root, his rod was standing straight and rock hard. She got up and turned around, spreading her buttocks and showing the plug to him, just to tease him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slapped her butt and grabbed her wrists, tying them with silk ribbon. She resisted, playing her role. She pulled on the restrain, testing its strength. She put up a real struggle as part of the play. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked sheepishly, looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna make you serve me, little cunt" he whispered in a tone which crept into her mind. She could feel the tension building up in the South, just from his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was trembling from the arousal as his soft fingers were roaming around her body. She let out a hungry growl when his hands started groping her breasts, while his erection constantly pressed against her arse. Soon he started massaging her breasts, squeezing and caressing them in a frustratingly slow way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt shivers running along her spine from his warm breath on her neck. He kissed her below the ear, tugging on the earlobe before his lips moved outwards. He sucked on her collarbone, leaving a love mark on her skin. The red hickey looked like one of the roses on her hip. Moaning, She tilted her head sideways, giving him full access to her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and started decorating the sensitive skin with a mixture of arousing kisses and gentle bites, playing around with her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her high building up, her breath becoming more and more laboured. She let out a lustful little scream when he pinched her nipples, her body trembling as he started playing with them. She couldn't help but moan as he tugged on her hard nips. Her body was trembling from the arousal as he rolled them between his fingers, every little twist and pull rewarded by little screams and moans. She was vulnerable to him, hands tied, unable to protect herself. And it just turned her on even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her slit was dripping wet, drops of precum rolling down the inside of her legs. Her knees buckled from the forthcoming climax, her heart racing from the intense pleasure. She was suddenly pushed face down on the bed, her ass high up in the air. The unfortunate position caused her buttocks to spread, revealing the jewelled buttplug and her wet folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started tugging on the buttplug, sending surges of pleasure through her spine, causing her walls to contract around the plug even more. But eventually, her entrance released, the little metal piece sliding out with an audible smack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried out and released a shot of cum onto the bedsheets. She was rewarded by a slap on the butt cheek, then she felt his tip entering her rear hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned over her tightness but thrusted deep into her, his balls crashing against her pussy lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little whine escaped her mouth as he started fucking her, his manhood sliding into her again and again. He felt something hard through the front wall of her ass and it reminded him that she still had the egg in her. Without hesitation, he pulled out his rod, leaving the girl on the bed, her gaping ass presented to the cold air. He snatched the remote and returned to her. He resumed thrusting her ass then he turned on the egg to please her more. She widened her eyes as she felt the egg buzzing again. An animalistic groan slipped through her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuuuuuck" she whimpered, feeling her whole body twitching from this. He put the vibration to max speed then turned it to quick pulse mode. Stars were floating in her eyesight. God it was amazing. She could only hope that she would be rewarded by a proper orgasm after this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her walls contracting around his massive boner, squeezing his meat. He could feel the vibration resonating through her groin. These two sensations combined… they aroused him too. The pace slowed down as he felt it increasingly harder to hold his fluids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both their bodies were tensed up to the edge as they got closer and closer to the point where there was no return. Then he lost control. Crying out with a wolf-like howl, he released his seeds into her ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was enough to throw her over the peak. Eyes rolling back in her head, a scream of pleasure teared out of her as her whole body started shaking. She was still trapped on the end of his length, but she soaked the bedsheets under them. After a few more weak thrusts, he yanked out his manhood and got up. He left the girl there and cleaned his manhood then reached for the remote. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By this time, Clara already experienced two more orgasms. This latter two was followed by blissful pain. Her wrists were freed by him and she dropped on the bed, legs wide open for him. He went between her legs, finally turning off the remote. She couldn't resist him. She was totally drained by now. Looking at him deliriously, she smiled "Thank… you" she formed the words, without a single sound escaping her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully removed the egg and got down to clean her with his mouth. Her body jerked every time he touched her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck… you're so… good" she panted as he was licking and kissing her groin. When he was working on her pussy, she came a fourth time thanks to the hypersensitivity. he swallowed without a word. Finishing off with a kiss on her pelvis, he climbed beside her. They were both exhausted, the two of them panting as they held hands, their fingers intertwined as hey just rested in the messy bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour had passed in complete silence when she got up and kissed him. She headed to the shower, this time alone. She wanted to clean herself thoroughly. The cold water felt refreshing after this long day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleaned up after the mess then headed to the bathroom, politely waiting for her to finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They switched places, the brunette stealing a kiss from him. She sat up onto the counter, waiting for the Cyberplanner to finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then took his hand, dragging her back to the bedroom. She pushed him down on the bed then climbed beside him. Her right leg coiled around his, her head and right hand resting on his chest. This was her favourite position for sleeping. Especially because he wrapped his right arm around her small body as she was partly lying on top of him. His left hand searched for her right one, fingers interlacing as they relaxed. Eventually, the two of them drifted to sleep in each other's embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning she got up earlier but she stayed in his arms for a change. It was quite nice to just rest there with him. She observed the Cyberplanner sweetly, her eyes examining every inch of his peaceful expression. She sighed softly. He was undeniably handsome and those metal thingies only made him look better. She softly kissed his chest then put her head down on it again. Soon she drifted back to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roughly an hour later, she was awakened by him. She squirmed around, stretching her body then got on top of him. She straddled his waist and leaned forward, kissing him passionately. "Gotcha." She giggled, her small hands pressing down on him. "Look at yourself. The mighty king, trapped by his own pet. A human, who conquered the silver beast…" she teased him, only to be rewarded by a slap on the butt. "Ouchie" she whined and slapped his chest playfully. She was smiling happily and kissed him on the lips then stayed there and just rested on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly as her small form was lying on top of him neatly. He could have easily lifted her if he wanted to. But it felt far too nice to just rest under her as her body pressed down on him lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the day with cuddles. She cooked lunch, then he cooked dinner. In the meantime they rested in the bed, in each other's embrace. They just relaxed. The peaceful day was seasoned with soft kisses and sweet teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around bedtime she found herself trapped in his arms, his body curling up behind hers. She loved spooning. But it almost always ended with wet dreams on her end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, she loved it. The feeling of his warm chest against her back gave her a sense of safety. She felt protected and happy as his body encased her from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her hair, closing his eyes. His right arm was trapped under her neck, while his left hand was resting on her tummy. Her small hand was on top of his while her right arm was lying next to his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled the blanket over themselves and gave her a goodnight kiss, right between the shoulderblades. She giggled and kissed his biceps and snuggled into his arms, her back fitting perfectly to his muscular chest. She was grateful for the warmth of the blanket. It felt so soothing that she fell asleep within minutes, slowly drifting to the land of her lust-filled dreams. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Access Denied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clara finds a subtle box. What was meant to be a cruel joke from the TARDIS, turns out to be rather enjoyable. The flesh girl learns about another one of her own kinks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was sitting on his throne. Clara said she needed to check a few things on the TARDIS. The old blue box was parked in the corner of the throne room, nowadays mostly used as a trophy and of course they regularly visited the luxurious pools of the spaceship. The legendary ship was also a great source if they needed anything. Clothes for example.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today the box was refusing to serve them though. Clara has been negotiating with her since breakfast. He was buried deep in his thoughts, or at least it seemed like he was. In reality, he was observing one of the mission teams out of boredom. He didn't even notice the girl for a few moments. She came back with a victorious smirk on her face. She was carrying a large box. She hadn't opened it yet. She was curious but she wanted him to see it too. "She said it's a present for the king and his pet" she rolled her eyes. Of course, the ship was more or less correct. She was </span>
  <b>his</b>
  <span> pet. But still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this some sort of prank?" He asked. He hated that ship. It had serious mood swings. Sometimes it was kind and cooperative, the next day he tried to kill the Cyberplanner. But he couldn't just destroy such an artifact… the last TARDIS… it was glorious, even if it was rather childish when it came to its behaviour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno daddy… do we really wanna see what's inside this box?" She asked shyly. She had seen the TARDIS doing pranks like hiding Clara's bedroom and such. But she thought they were good. Or at least the ship seemed less bitchy. Of course, months have passed since then. The doctor was gone and Clara fell in love with his killer. Maybe the ship had some right to be pissed off…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead darling, open it. It can't be that bad" he said, eyeing the box. He looked at her and nodded with a slight smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled. "Curious, aren't you?" She teased him, settling down in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled "Maybe I am. Let's open it together, pretty little pet" he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and opened the box. But soon her smile faded. First she was confused, but then she realised what the box was hiding. Her face turned red from the embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hid in his suit. "I hate that ship" she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He examined the device. It was a metal belt, with a third metal sheet running perpendicular to the other two. On that third sheet there was a hole and on the inner side. large metal thing which looked like beads stacked on each other. "Is this what I think it is?" He asked. He was angry. But a sudden thought crept into his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes… daddy… it's a chastity belt for me" she mumbled, her face dark red from the shame. She noticed a little card on the bottom of the box, along with the padlock and the key:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope I got her waist size correctly,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>XX</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She handed him the card. He simply teared it in half. "I'm sorry darling." He placed the belt back in the box then put the parcel aside and pulled her close to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl was slowly tearing up. She felt humiliated. She shook her head, sobbing. Burying her face in his chest, she held onto him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't say a word. Of course, he wouldn't force her to wear that thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon she calmed down and looked up. A sudden fantasy attacked her mind. She felt herself getting turned on by the chastity belt. It was a cruel joke from the TARDIS, but she wanted to try it on for some reason. "Daddy… what if I want to give it a try?" She asked suddenly, without thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… it depends on you…" he shrugged. He thought it was just a random question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down. He didn't think she meant it. But she wanted to show him that she's dedicated to their relationship. Giving up her freedom for him… well… she started to like the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could be in total control, master. I would be your little, locked up cunt" she teased him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I out of my mind? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was ashamed of her sluttiness but the idea intrigued her too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure, darling?" He asked, raising a brow. This whole situation was absurd and unexpected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, daddy. I want to try it on" she said firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's make a deal. You put it on. If you're still willing to wear it tomorrow, you give me the key, okay?" He asked softly. He played around with the thought of having her locked up. She would be completely under his control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes daddy. Will you help me a bit?" She asked and got up, taking the belt and the padlock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded with a smirk. She winked and started undressing. She was wearing a simple dress that day, but to his surprise, she didn't have underwear at all. No bras would've made sense. But not wearing panties was something both surprising and very provocative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took the belt and handed him the padlock "do the honours, daddy" she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She examined the belt and then she put it on. A lustful moan escaped her mouth when the ribbed plug slid deep into her pussy. "Fuck… it's so… mhmmm…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised a brow and got up, walking to her. He put on the padlock and secured it with a click. He then handed her the key which was on the end of a short chain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took it and noticed a small hook on the end. Driven by a sudden idea, she made an ankle bracelet from the key by wrapping it around her right ankle and connecting the hook to the small key ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the plug filling out her hole. It was arousing. But she liked the feeling way too much. "Daddy… it's so damn…" she couldn't finish. The plug moved around in her with every movement, causing her high to slowly build up. She found her hands wandering around the crotch piece which completely covered her pussy. She was unable to touch herself. And it just turned her on even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch your language, little pet" he tutted her. He was very much amused by her reaction. "You wanted to try it out, remember? You said you're gonna wear it at least for a day" he said with a cheeky smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes… Master" she moaned. She reached down, for her dress. A small moan escaped her lips as the plug pressed against the rear wall of her hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put on the dress, straightening it. She smiled and strolled to him. "What do you think daddy? Can you see the belt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No darling. It's perfectly hidden from the world. Only you and I know that it's there" he winked playfully and took her hand. He pulled her down into his lap and started caressing her stomach sweetly. "Does it feel good?" He teased her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To have a big plug shoved up in my peach?" she asked. "Definitely" she chuckled. "If only I could touch myself" she sighed, leading his hand to the crotch piece of the belt. "See? Access denied" she joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started caressing her inner thighs, his fingers stroking her in a very arousing way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her body trembling slightly. She knew that she wouldn't be able to have an orgasm in that belt. "Daddy… please" she moaned. She wanted to stop him, but she just couldn't resist him when he was caressing her like that. She closed her eyes, trying to relax. It felt so nice as his nails were grazing her sensitive skin around the crotch - where it wasn't hidden by the belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Mhmmm… don't stop please" she sighed with a hint of lust in her voice as the blazing fire awakened in her. Her hands wandered around her own chest. Eventually she started massaging her breasts while he was stroking her thigh. His hand was already under the dress as it caressed her near the root of her leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt goosebumps appear on her skin, a hungry sigh slipping past her lips. "Daddy…" she moaned, squeezing her breasts harder and rougher as her high was building up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm daddy… it feels so… Oh FUUUCK" she cried out when he slid his finger into her ass. There was a hole on the belt right at her rear hole. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he had to go for the ass again </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was feeling her vulva getting wetter around the plug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked and kept on fingering her rear hole. He wanted to give her pleasure in every possible way and to tell the truth, he was very much turned on by her frustrated moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a second finger entering her now. It made her body tremble and she started panting. If she could just somehow reach her peak… would it be possible?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't get the answer as he just stopped. God she was so close. But her high was quickly fading, leaving her unsatisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy…" she whimpered from the frustration but he just kissed her forehead. "Chastity is a mean of denial, darling." He whispered sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes… master" she nodded and gave him a faint smile. She hated this. But still… It felt so damn good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the evening, she was kind of used to the belt. Of course using the toilet was weird at first, luckily she didn't have trouble thanks to the series of little holes on the crotch-part. She just had to wipe the belt clean afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only problem was the plug. It was constantly keeping her aroused, and without the ability to touch herself, her lust was just hanging in the air. And it was driving her crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had wet dreams the whole night and in the morning she felt her cum covering the inside of the belt. She sneaked out and took a shower, rinsing herself thoroughly down there. She then went back to bed, waiting for him to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, little pet" he said when he awakened. He kissed her softly and pulled her close to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morning cuddles. They used to wake up like that every morning. It felt so nice to just rest there, being lazy and being caressed by this silver monster. He was so gentle. This was why she couldn't resist him. Because this gentleness showed that deep down, he cared for her. He didn't say he loved her. But she felt it. And she loved him too. With all of his kinkiness. With the fact that he was a criminal mastermind. She still loved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was buried deep in her thoughts, resting on his chest and stroking his abs nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So? What do you think? Will it stay on?" He asked cheekily, caressing her stomach just above the waistline of the chastity belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" She looked at him for a moment. "Oh… the belt? I'm not sure daddy… to be honest, I think it stays on for now." She admitted, blushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled at this. "Looks like someone is just as kinky as the silver demon" he teased her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She handed him the key then kissed his cheek. "You're in total charge of me now" she whispered sweetly, pulling his earlobe with her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so horny. But she wanted to test her limits. It was a good challenge for herself, and she trusted him to oversee her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good girl" he winked and started caressing her thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled at this, but she felt her core getting wetter from the arousal already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt so vulnerable. And she knew that there's nothing she can do. He had the key now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the week, she couldn't take it anymore. He was teasing her all week and she was far too horny by now. For the last two days, she was already at the edge, never being able to get enough to reach the peak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy… please…" she begged him that morning "Can I get the key?" She looked at him shyly, biting her lower lip. She knew that it depends on him. It was so frustrating to be locked up by someone else. But it turned her on so much. She was constantly fantasising about him by that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… you were a good girl… so I think you deserve to have the day off" he said with a smirk and handed her the key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't believe it. The day before, she asked him a few times, but he always rejected her request. She got up and carefully removed the belt, a relieved moan escaping her mouth as the plug slid out of her hole. Almost a complete week in that metal thing… It was the longest six days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy… can I cum now?" She asked. She was almost at the peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well well well… someone isn't such a good girl after all…" he whispered with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. But not yet." He teased her, stroking her pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed in disappointment. But she wanted to try a different approach. "Daddy… please… make me cum" she whispered seductively, her fingers tracing fine lines on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked. "Fine… but you know the terms, darling. You have to hold back until I tell you so" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouted. "Please, master. Be gentle then" she positioned herself on the bed, hands above her head, legs spread wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her cheek. "Good pet. Now let daddy take care of you" he whispered and started caressing her chest. His soft fingertips ran along the usual route: First he was stroking her chest only, then his fingers started dancing around her left nipple. It was rock hard already. He started playing with it. She couldn't contain her moans anymore. They teared out of her as a response to the arousal, her pussy already wet from the pleasure. She felt her body tense up as he twisted and pulled on her nipple. Each little tug was rewarded by an aroused little scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her chest and his fingers moved downwards, caressing her sternum, then her stomach, playing around with her belly piercing. He knew how much she loved that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes… daddy… please…" she moaned in ecstasy, her whole body trembling from the forthcoming climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked and carried on downwards, his fingers barely touching her peach before he started stroking her inner thigh with slow movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started rolling her hips back and forth from the teasing. She was moments away from the point of no return. "Daddy… can I… cum?" She asked desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No darling… not yet" he whispered in her ear and started stroking her pussy lips. Her body jerked with every single touch as his fingers sent waves of pleasure through her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haaan… daddy… please…" she moaned, trying to hold back. She knew that the delay would make the result even more amazing, but she wasn't strong enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cum for me" she heard the soft command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank… HAAAAN!" Her last word turned into a scream of pleasure. Head tilting backwards, her eyes rolling back into her head, she let the pleasure take control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She came and squirted all over the bedsheets, every inch of her skin covered in sweat and goosebumps. Her body was tensed up, twitching and shaking as she released everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't cease to tease her, even after she came down, panting and moaning from her intense orgasm. He kept on stroking her dripping folds, amused by how the girl twitched and jerked from the softest touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy… ooowww… please…"she moaned, squirming around. She didn't want another orgasm. But it was too late. A second wave started building up and her resistance soon disappeared. She moaned with a wild hunger burning her on the inside when he started teasing her with the vibrating wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuuuck… daddy… don't… stop…" she panted, massaging her own breasts while he kept on rubbing her pussy with the vibrator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second orgasm came crashing down on her. She felt that intoxicating pain as her body drained itself, her contracting walls squeezing out every last ounce of cum from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when he stopped. He just lay beside her, caressing her stomach in a sweet and soothing way as the girl slowly relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was in a blissful delirium, her chest heaving as she slowly regained her breath. Looking at him with half-lidded eyes, she weakly got up. And kissed him. "Thank you, master" she whispered and kissed him again, this time with more passion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The careful stroking soon turned into a passionate massage as they kept on snogging and hugging each other. She was groping the muscles on his back, her nails digging into his flesh while he was massaging her thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After an hour they fell on the bed, panting in each other's embrace. She looked up at him with love shining through her brown orbs and she kissed him on the nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed in each other's arms, cuddling and exchanging sweet little kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She enjoyed this so much. But her stomach started rumbling. "Are you hungry, handsome monster?" She asked sweetly, her arms wrapped around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmmm… why not. Let's take a dip in the pool then we could cook up something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lazily, he got up, followed by the brunette. They walked to the TARDIS, going straight for the pool. The ship was in a good mood, and they ended up in the kitchen instead of the pools. In the end, they spent a romantic dinner in the dimly lit jacuzzi, thanks to the TARDIS. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clara felt like it was an apology for the cruel joke a week ago. The thought made her giggle as she was chilling in the bubbly water beside the Cyberplanner. She looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy… what now? Will you lock me up again?" She asked cheekily. She didn't know what answer she would want to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It depends. If you can be a good girl, I might not put the belt on" he teased her sweetly. Of course it was all up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled at this and bit his nose playfully. "Well… I'm a bad little slut…" she teased him, playing with herself underwater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I might as well lock up your peach for another week or so" he replied cheekily, slapping her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winked and sat on his lap, straddling his waist. "You have to get free, first." She whispered and kissed him passionately. She felt his strong arms encasing her in the prison of his body. She kissed him again, hugging his neck as she was trapped in his embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can lock me up if you promise to release me every week. It's up to you if you let me cum but my pussy needs some rest after so much denial" she whispered softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I accept your terms. And if you behave nicely, you might get an orgasm every week" he pinched her butt mischievously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes master" she moaned softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner she obediently put on the belt then handed him the keys. Hopefully, next Sunday she can have some fun again. She snuggled to him in the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Upgrade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is one disadvantage of being his lover. There are things which are simply too much for her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Angst and very triggering elements</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was sitting on his throne, with Clara in his lap. She was still in the chastity belt, but tomorrow it was release day again. Of course he wasn't making it easy. The vibrating egg was deeply embedded in the girls rear hole this time. He was edging her all day long, pushing her onto the edge again and again.</p><p>"Daddy… please" she moaned. It was evening already. She lost count of how many times he denied her orgasm that day.</p><p>"Please what?" He asked sheepishly, his hand stroking her stomach softly.</p><p>That little thing was driving her crazy. She felt the buzzing resonating through her body, keeping her aroused and frustrated all the time. Part of her loved this way too much. She squirmed around in his lap, trying to get the remote. "Please… I can't" she moaned.</p><p>He smirked and turned the egg off.</p><p>She sighed in relief, lying onto his chest. She was panting heavily. <em> One more night </em>she kept telling herself. </p><p>"Love… I think it's time to get to bed… I have some things to deal with, but I don't think you want to see this." He said softly, caressing her cheek.</p><p>"Daddy… you don’t have to hide it from me" she said softly as she sat up. "Let's go" she smiled and got up.</p><p>"No. First the bedroom" he said in a firm, sweetly commanding tone and took her hand.</p><p>She didn't know what he was planning. "Yes master" she nodded and let him lead her to their bedroom.</p><p>To her surprise, he unlocked the belt without a word.</p><p>"Daddy I…" she smiled softly and kissed his lips. "Am I a good girl?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes. And you deserve some rest." He nodded.</p><p>She smiled happily. "Can I cum now?" She asked sheepishly.</p><p>"You know the rules, love" he whispered and playfully pinched her butt.</p><p>She nodded and got on the bed obediently. It was always like that. She took the usual position and waited for him.</p><p>Getting beside her he winked and turned on the vibrator in her ass.</p><p> </p><p>A loud moan teared out from her mouth. She felt her body twitching repeatedly, but she held back, waiting for permission. He was caressing her stomach, not even touching her sensitive parts. But there was no need for it. Soon she started panting, her body sweating from the intense pleasure. </p><p>"Daddy… I can't… hold… please… let me…" she bit her lips as it felt harder and harder to hold back, with each passing minute. Her body was tensed up, her toes curling and her fists clenched from the arousal.</p><p>"Cum for me, sweet little pet" he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.</p><p>"Yeeees!" She cried out, releasing everything. Her whole body was shaking as her walls contracted then her fluids shot out, soaking the bedsheets. She hated herself for making such a mess, but she just simply couldn't control herself. Her head was tilted back as she was moaning in pleasure.</p><p>After a few minutes, the tension disappeared as she was panting from the aftereffects. She could only hope that he won't force her to cum anymore that evening. She was panting heavily as she lay there, his fingers roaming around her stomach soothingly. It helped her relax after straining herself for so long.</p><p>"Thank… you" she panted, her eyes closed. She was slowly catching her breath, resting. She very much enjoyed this attention. At the first few touches, her body jolted from the hypersensitivity, but his soft caresses slowly calmed her body down.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you still want to come with me to the lab?" He asked softly. He was afraid of the effects it would have on her, but she wouldn't want her to feel trapped or anything.</p><p>"Yes… daddy. Mind if I take shower first?" She asked, slowly getting up.</p><p>"Go ahead, little pet" he said. While she was in the bathroom, he got down to cleaning the bed.</p><p>She came back roughly an hour later, wearing an elegant silver dress.</p><p>"You look lovely, little pet" he smirked, feeling blood rushing into his groin.</p><p>She giggled and kissed his cheek, her tiny hand brushing along his boner "I know daddy"</p><p>He winked playfully, one hand groping her butt. He gave the left butt cheek a little pinch as a warning.</p><p>She screamed a little "I'm sorry master" she smiled sheepishly and walked out, swaying her hips to tease him.</p><p>He chuckled and followed her. Catching up to the brunette, he wrapped an arm around her waist "Are you sure you wanna come, darling? What happens in the lab is not for the squeamish."</p><p>She hesitated slightly, but then she nodded. "I'm a tough girl" she said with a smirk.</p><p>"I know little pet" he chuckled and kissed her hair. "Let's go then. Our guests have already arrived"</p><p>"Guests?" She raised a brow, but all she got was a mysterious grin.</p><p> </p><p>He led her down the stairs to a long room with human-sized capsules. </p><p>"Are these… cryo-chambers or what?" She asked.</p><p>"They are sleeping pods for cybermen, yes." She was led along what seemed like an endless corridor of cyber pods to the room which was full of humans, each of them held captive by a silver soldier. There were four large cylindrical chambers near the sidewalls. The humans were divided into four groups.</p><p>He and the brunette were standing on a pedestal with a simpler version of his throne, which he settled down on now.</p><p>She looked a bit pale, but she sat down in his lap, observing the so-called <b>guests </b>curiously. He smirked and the cybermen led the first four candidates into the chambers. Then she heard the screaming.</p><p>She winced slightly "Master…" she started in a quiet tone, but he didn't notice her reaction.</p><p>The four brand new cybermen stepped out of the conversion chambers then they marched to the edge of the pedestal, saluting to the leader.</p><p>Then it started all over again. And she became paler and paler. She was terrified and very much upset.</p><p>By the twentieth round, she was curled up in his lap, trembling and hiding her face in his chest. She held onto him like a frightened little girl.</p><p>He had just noticed her reaction. He gestured to the troops and the conversion stopped. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her hair. "Let's get out of here" he said softly.</p><p>She nodded without even looking up and got up, holding his hand tightly.</p><p> </p><p>He took her back to the bedroom. He only left her alone for a minute. Then he came back and gave her something to drink. It tasted like apple. He was sitting beside her, caressing her cheek soothingly, watching as the sedative took effect.</p><p>Her head became heavy and soon she fell into a dreamless sleep. </p><p>He carefully covered her with the blanket then left the room to finish the upgrades. This was the only thing he had to manually oversee. The upgrades resumed the moment he took his place on the throne.</p><p>Part of his mind was busy with checking the new recruits, but most of his thoughts were about her. He was worried. She looked shocked. </p><p>The moment the last cybermen stepped out from the chamber, the new unit was dismissed and the silver troops marched away to their respective sleeping pods.</p><p>He got up and hurried back to the bedroom. </p><p>He arrived just in time. She was waking up. He only gave her a weak sedative, mostly to calm her nerves. </p><p>She looked up, still half asleep. "Daddy… I'm sorry… I'm such a weakling" she mumbled.</p><p>He pulled her into a tight hug "you're not weak. I shouldn't have taken you down to that place" he whispered and kissed her hair.</p><p>She curled up in his arms, still trembling slightly. What she experienced must've shaken her to the core. </p><p> </p><p>He spent the rest of the day by taking care of her. Late at night, she fell asleep in his arms, snuggled tightly into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>In her dreams she was with the doctor again. They were <b>together</b>. After all that time, she finally confessed to him. And as the days passed, they slowly got closer and closer until they finally started dating. But at one of those nights out, the cybermen kidnapped her. And killed the doctor. It started as a normal date, but it was a trap. And by the time either of them could react, they fell right into it. Then she passed out. They knocked her unconscious. She woke up in a pod. And on the opposite side, there he was. They used his body as a processing unit. She was locked in there for days. And all she saw through the tiny window of her own prison, was his face. Wires were plunged into his skull. He was gone. She called him. Shouted his name. But he didn't react. He was already dead. They turned him into a grotesque, mindless machinery. The next day they came for her. She was dragged into a conversion chamber and they strapped her to a bed. Then it started. They attached metal pieces to her body, one by one. After three hours of constant screaming, the helmet got placed on her. Her new exosuit was complete. A few more hours until the mites completed everything. They turned her into one of themselves. And the worst thing, she was conscious. But she couldn't control her body anymore. She was floating in the emptiness. It was like watching herself from an outside perspective.</p><p> </p><p>She woke up in their bed, screaming and crying. She could still remember how the silver casing was compressing on her body. Mites eating her flesh as she was put into the cyber armor. She could still smell the burnt flesh of her own body as the small metal critters welded the wires to her nerve endings. And she screamed from the imaginary pain.</p><p>She felt something trap her. It wasn't cold like in her dream. It was warm and gentle. Careful, yet firm and tight. She felt her face unconsciously lying against something. Then she heard the familiar double heartbeat.</p><p>She cried, burying her face in that softness.</p><p> </p><p>He was very much worried. And he was angry at himself. He shouldn't have let her come. Now there she was, sobbing and shaking in his arms as he tried to calm her down.</p><p> </p><p>She just cried and cried against that soft surface, her tears soaking the fabric. After what seemed like an eternity, she glanced up and her eyes met a familiar face. "Doctor?" She asked, but then she noticed the silver on the left side. She wanted to pull away. But his arms held her tightly. After a few minutes of desperate struggle, she got free. She darted to the door and started running without looking back...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To be continued</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Protective Hug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clara finally finds comfort in his arms.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another fluff chapter. She suffered enough last time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She wanted to get away. Away from that monster. Those silver things on that precious face. It was the worst sight ever. She has been running. But she always ended up in the throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she collapsed from the exhaustion and fell to her knees, sobbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, she felt something warm covering her. Someone must've put a blanket on her shoulders. She looked up, but all she saw was the back of a figure in a suit as he walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what to do. She was visibly scared by him. So he just left her alone. Of course he was watching her. A little cybermite in the corner. It kept an eye on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't move. She just sat there until she fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next morning she woke up in a bedroom. A plate of food was left on the bedside table. But she was too upset to eat. Of course, eventually she ended up devouring the food. She left the tray there and walked to the door. It was open so she went out to explore the place. After ending up in the same corridor for the third time, she realised there was no escape. The memories of the doctor were haunting her. There were some particular ones. Dates. But they were weird. Because the image of the doctor was always blurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the evening, she returned to the bedroom. Someone cleaned up. The bed neatly set. A jug of water and a glass on the table. She drank a bit. Then she went to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could've sworn that someone was looking after her. Unless she was still dreaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day went the same. The following day, she met her guardian. He was sitting on the throne when she entered the room. He was like the doctor. Except the silver on the left side. He seemed to be morose. He didn't say anything, but he obviously noticed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her back on him and ran away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new day: fresh food, a walk in the castle. That day she saw cybermen marching on the courtyard. She saw him in the throne room again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fifth day, she finally confronted him. She walked straight to the pedestal, looking at him, arms folded on her chest. "Why?" She asked. "Tell me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why what? He asked without looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why keeping me alive? You killed him. You won. Then. Why. Am. I. Here?" she was furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you are…" he started, but she raised a brow. It was enough to cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What am I? A trophy? A prize? A toy?" She asked hysterically. She was terrified of this silver monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and fell silent. He didn't know how to explain it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me go, killer!" she yelled suddenly and stormed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>New morning, same schedule. Food. Bath. Walking. Throne room. As expected, he was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You again?" She asked coldly. No response. "Why are you doing this?!" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I care for you" he said simply and left. She didn't follow. Next morning, she found him sitting in the armchair. He was asleep. The plate of food was waiting for her on the bedside table. God knows why, she smiled a bit. She ate silently and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually he woke up and cleaned the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the evening he was there again. Clara sighed and sat on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? You said you care for me. Why?" She asked quietly. She demanded answers. But she was calmed now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. "So you don't remember. Our dates… those months spent with me…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No… that can't be. I can't love a…" she fell silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A killer? A creep? A monster?" He asked with a slight bitterness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry… she mumbled. "But… you..." she started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just wanted to survive" he said softly. He tried to hide his sadness. He swallowed a lump and looked down. "I'm sorry" he said.</span>
</p><p><span>She looked at him in disbelief. That tone… he was sad… but that's not possible. It was Mister Clever. </span><em><span>An emotionless Cyberplanner.</span></em> <em><span>How can he be sad? </span></em><span>She didn't understand anything at all. But he was right. She could recall glimpses. The face of the Cyberplanner kept appearing in her memories. Dates… Cuddles… And other things… things they would have never done with the doctor…</span></p><p>
  <span>God knows why, she walked up to him and curled up in his lap. Oddly enough, she felt comfortable there. Gradually she awakened from her shock, realising that she was never dating the doctor. She was dating </span>
  <b>Mister Clever. </b>
  <span>Everything started to make perfect sense now. Those bittersweet memories must've been true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she calmed down and looked up. "I'm sorry… " she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't say anything, just kissed her forehead with a sad smile. He was worried about her. But now he was kind of relieved. She seemed to be better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't rush things. He slept in the armchair that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning she shyly kissed him after breakfast. It was her way of saying thank you. They spent the following days talking. Day by day, she seemed to get better. Then another nightmare came. That night she dreamt about a monster. Not a silver one. It was a beast who snatched her. Waking up, she found herself in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he noticed that she awakened, he wanted to pull away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No… please… Clever… please hold me" she said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did so. He held her until she fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next morning she woke up in his embrace. He was fast asleep. She smiled contentedly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, silver monster" she whispered, not noticing that he woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just glad you're okay" he whispered and kissed her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled at this. "Yes I am… daddy…" she blushed at the slip up "I mean… Clever"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. "Call me whatever you want, sweet little girl" he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. "I'm sorry for making you worried, daddy" she smiled in an apologetic way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her. "Forget it. What matters is that I got back my pretty little girlfriend" he whispered and hugged her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snuggled to him, her fingers tracing his cybernetics. It was an unnatural sight, but she didn't care. As long as he loved her, it didn't matter how he looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved the way he held her. He may have been evil, but all she saw was a handsome demon. Her memories gradually came back. He was always so overprotective when it came to her. It was kinda cute how much this silver monster cared for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spent the whole day in his arms. It felt far too comforting to be held like that. Sweet cuddles and loving kisses. She felt like she was floating in the air from happiness. They took a shower together, then headed back to the bedroom. This time they were naked. Just like they used to be. After weeks of psychotic chaos, everything felt normal again. Or at least… as normal as it can be if someone was dating the king of the Cyber-race.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled at this thought and kissed his chest. "My handsome silver king" she mumbled, laying against his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I a king?" He teased her cheekily. He was glad that she was happy and safe now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. And I'm your chief mistress. The one to serve all your dirty desires" she chuckled lightly, giving the Cyberplanner a flirtatious wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm… you are a very naughty girl." He mocked the small brunette, caressing her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmmm… indeed. But I can't help it, master. You're too handsome" she smiled sheepishly and stole a kiss from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… this handsome monster likes to eat naughty little girls" he whispered and bit her neck, drawing a little scream from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squirmed around, trying to get into a dominant position, but his arm held her tightly against his body. She bit into the flesh of his muscular chest, her teeth grazing his ivory skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hissed in faked pain, rewarding her actions by a firm yet careful squeeze on her butt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DADDY" she squeaked in pleasure, her lips inches away from his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel her voice resonating through his body as she screamed and moaned against his chest as a result of him massaging her buttocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved this far too much. Their cheeky little teasings were a nice way to spice up their relationship. She kept on kissing and sucking his skin, huffing and moaning into his flesh as he teased her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It went on all evening. Soon she felt tired and she eventually fell asleep as the sweet teasing turned into soft stroking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and kissed her forehead. He was careful not to wake her up. Covering their naked bodies with the blanket, he closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for the first time in weeks, she slept peacefully. She dreamed about them. She and the Cyberplanner. The weirdest, yet somehow most perfect couple. She smiled in her sleep, her tiny hand unconsciously locking fingers with his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She woke up first and kissed his chest. She loved when they slept like that. She just rested there, unconsciously stroking his body. Eventually he woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning love" he whispered and kissed her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning you handsome silver monster" she whispered and sat up. "Are you hungry?" She asked, caressing his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm starving" he admitted, smirking as her fingers explored his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe your pet could cook up something for you" she suggested and kissed his cheek. "Mhmm… That would be nice" he said with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and got up. "Wait here master" she whispered and kissed him before rushing off to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roughly half an hour later she returned, balancing a tray on her hand. "Here you go, handsome" she giggled and placed the tray on his lap then snuggled back to his side. This time the roles swapped. She was feeding him while eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food was delicious as usual. And he couldn't help but smile as he was fed by her. He let her take care of everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dealing with the dishes, she returned and joined him in the bed for some cuddles...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To be continued</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clara can't hold herself back anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry but this chapter became longer than the usual.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was resting on his chest, her fingers stroking his body nonchalantly. They were both naked. They always slept naked. This warped little romance of theirs made her smile brightly. Full of passion and lust. Gentleness and love. He was kinky, seductive, dominant. But he was also sweet and caring. He obviously loved her. And she loved him with all her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was buried deep in her thoughts, her fingers tracing his marble-like skin. He was well built. Almost like a living statue. She giggled at the thought. She kissed his muscular chest and looked at him softly "Can I touch it daddy?" She asked with a hint of lust in her voice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Touch what?" He asked sheepishly. His fingers trailed fine lines on her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivered as his nails grazed along her ribs, tickling her slightly. She unconsciously wrapped her leg around his, grinding her crotch against his muscular thigh. "You… down there…" she sighed. "Can I touch your… " she gulped and felt the heat crawling up on her face "… boner?" She asked. She can't believe she said it. But she wanted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a little slut you are, Clara" he mocked her, stroking her neck. He could feel her wetness on his thigh. "But…  go ahead, little bitch" he whispered and kissed her behind the ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy…"she started, her voice filled with desire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want you, you handsome monster. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She finished the sentence in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shyly touched his rod. His tip was pinkish and his boner twitched a few times in response to her actions. She smirked and started stroking his length, her fingers tracing the veins on his manhood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He obviously enjoyed it and Clara gradually became braver, enjoying how his shaft started to get harder under her gentle touches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, he reached a full erection, his 12 inch long rod standing straight and rock hard under her small hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you like it, daddy?" She teased him, grazing her nails along his flesh. She could feel his blood pounding in his veins down there…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes" he moaned contentedly. He loved what she was doing. "Don't stop, little bitch" he whispered and  tugged on her nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy!" She whined as his action caught her totally off-guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She accidentally squeezed his boner, but his smirk told her that he liked it a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started giving him a slow but intense handjob, amused by his huffs and little moans. She was yanking and tugging on his manhood, moaning either as he played with her breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You love... my titties… a lot… don't you… daddy?" She panted, increasing the pace. She was jerking his dick, gripping it tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt his body tense up under her, but she kept going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes… good girl" he moaned, gripping her breast and massaging it passionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes she finally gathered some courage "Daddy… can I… suck… you?" She panted, feeling her groin getting wet from her high. She only did this twice… the first time she was forced to do so. The second time she was very much drunk. But this time it was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if you… swallow it…" he commanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clara blushed. "Daddy… I…" she started. She wanted to suck him so badly. But she was hesitating. She had tasted his fluids before. But she still wasn't used to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead" he kissed her forehead. He felt his blood pounding in his groin as she was merely stroking him once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes… daddy… I'm gonna suck it." She moaned ecstatically. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm gonna suck and swallow every little droplet, daddy </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she traced her lips down  on his torso. She kissed along every single muscle, going down to his groin. She kissed his length, her lips covering every inch from his root to the very end of the staff. She briefly licked his tip before she started eating his balls while continuing the handjob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you sweet little whore" he moaned, shivers running through his body. When she noticed the precum dripping, she finally took him in her mouth. She was sucking him, her tongue rolling around his length as she forced all the twelve inches down her throat. She kept on deepthroating, her lips closing around his root as she moved in and out. She could feel his tip deeply embedded in her. She had tears rolling down her cheek but she sucked with all her might, not wanting to disappoint her master. She only stopped when she started choking. She released his member, saliva dripping from her mouth. "You taste… so fucking… good" she panted. She kept kissing and licking but soon went back to sucking him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arched his back, holding back until he finally reached his tipping point. His fluids blasted out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was surprised when he came, but she swallowed. She could count five cumshots, then his manhood twitched a few more times, giving out every ounces of semen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hot and sticky. But she liked the taste of it. When she was done, she licked him clean and looked at him cheekily. "You taste delicious, master" she moaned lustfully. She just noticed the wet puddle under her. She actually came from sucking him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my stars… he's gonna kill me</span>
  </em>
  <span> she blushed and looked at him embarrassedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay love. You were amazing" he whispered as he noticed the stain on the bedsheets. He smiled sweetly while caressing her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned into his touch, returning to his resting place on his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His manhood was totally drained and flaccid now as she lied half on top of him. Her body was coiled around him. Leg wrapped around his, her soft arm holding her in a gentle hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day went on with more cuddles and sweet teases in the most surprising ways. They had even visited the jacuzzi on the TARDIS. The old girl surely wasn't happy by the mess they made, especially the fact that he made her cum in the water. Several times. But she had to admit, she loved every moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the evening, he took her to the shower. She cleaned his body, and he cleaned hers. Then they just stood in there, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his strong arms holding her by the waist. She enjoyed how her breasts were pressing against his body, compressed as they were as close to each other as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water flowed down on them as they just stood silently for roughly an hour. He slowly lifted her up by the waist, kissing her deeply. It was a long, passionate kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart was racing. She loved when he did this. She widened his eyes when he parted her lips, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She felt her back pressed against the cold wall, his tongue wrapping itself around hers as they kept snogging and snogging.  She wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed. Her hand raked through his hair as she moaned into the kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me daddy!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her mind was screaming. She wanted him in there. She wanted this rough, sexy monster to fuck her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his boner hardening once again. He pulled away for a moment, looking at her. "Are you sure?" He asked, his voice a low, lustful growl. He held back for her. He was willing to wait until she was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, daddy. I'm sure" she smiled softly. She reached down and softly grabbed his manhood, guiding his tip to her entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her once again, carefully lowering her body onto him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She widened her eyes as his massive member slowly penetrated her, dilating her tight walls while sliding all the way into her pussy. Her moan was muffled by their kiss as he started thrusting her from below. Her small body was bobbing up and down on his thick rod as he fucked her in this suspended state. She felt her insides burning as the slow pace dragged her towards her climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a hungry growl as her walls contracted, squeezing his dick. He increased the pace, giving her harder and deeper thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She screamed into his mouth as his tip started hitting her cervix in a frustratingly slow rhythm. Her nails were scratching his flesh, holding onto him as her other hand was buried in his wet hair. She loved every moment, their bodies slowly melting together in the heat. When his tip finally entered her womb, she couldn't hold any longer. Crying out she tilted her head back, eyes rolling into her skull as she came, the force of her orgasm crashing down on her body as she squirted onto his massive manhood which kept pounding her entrance. She felt his lips on her neck, adding to the intense pleasure as she released a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't cease to fuck her even when he felt her fluids coating his member. He kept thrusting and thrusting into her womb. Eventually, his rod gave in to the force of her walls and he released his seeds into her core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still panting and trembling from the aftereffects when she felt his warm semen shooting up into her, flooding her womb with his sticky fluids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried out and her walls contracted a third time, squeezing out everything ounce of cum from his manhood as the cyberdick pumped her pussy, quickly filling her up to the brim while she came for the third and last time. With the last of his strength, he pulled out his cum-covered manhood and put down the brunette, leaning against the wall. He was a panting and trembling mess, barely able to hold himself propped against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was out of her breath either, her core jolting as she touched herself. She carefully cleaned off her pussy, smiling deliriously. She could feel the mixture of their fluids dripping out of her hole, quickly running down the inside of her leg and disappearing in the drain. She washed off her body again then dropped to her knees, looking up at him mischievously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked and brushed his fingers along the edge of her jaw, tipping her chin up. "What are you up to?" He asked sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled and kissed his tip, with a naughty grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His manhood responded with a few weak twitches and he let out a small moan. "Go ahead... It's all yours"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked and kissed along his shaft, eating off the cum and licking him clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finished off by cleaning his balls then placed a kiss on the tip and looked up. "We taste delicious" she giggled and wiped her mouth, getting up and leaning against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and kissed the little brunette. "Let's head to bed darling." He said when the girl yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes daddy. But I want to sleep in your arms. Trapped by the mighty Cyberplanner…" she giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could make that happen, little pet" he whispered and wrapped his arms around her small form as they rested. He could feel how her heart rate slowed down to normal after the heat was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yawned again as the exhaustion washed over her now that she was past her orgasms. She felt slightly cold so she snuggled up to him, her body craving his heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her tightly as he turned the water a bit warmer now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed in relief, almost melting into his arms. It felt too soothing as she just lay against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually she pulled slightly away. "Let's get to bed, handsome" she whispered and reached to the tap to close it off. She then pulled him out of the shower cabin, wrapping a large towel around their bodies. She let him dry them and then she was led to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing him down she sat on top of him, trapping the Cyberplanner with her bodyweight. "Gotcha" she winked with a victorious smirk. "Conquered by your own chief mistress. Not too mighty now, are you?" She teased him, only to be pulled down onto his chest. She felt his strong arms trapping her then their entangled body was covered by the warm blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gotcha" he chuckled. He smiled as she finally stopped fighting and he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, sweet little slut" he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight you big bad silver monster" she whispered, slowly drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He soon fell asleep either. He had to admit, it was quite nice to sleep under her like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next morning she woke up first, her slit dripping wet from her dream. She slipped down from him in her sleep, her body now laying only half on top of him. She looked down, her head rested on his chest and she noticed the tent created by his morning wood. smirking brightly, she slowly pulled off the blanket to reveal his massive 12 inches standing straight and hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, she ran her hand down on his abs, her fingers raking through his pubic hair. She chuckled when she heard a sleepy whimper. He was waking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started stroking his manhood, her fingers tracing every little vein on his length only to be rewarded by more moans and whimpers. She looked up and met his half-lidded icy orbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winked and gave his shaft a slight little squeeze, massaging the rock hard cybermeat, he possessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked and kissed her forehead. "Horny little bitch" he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning daddy. I hope you like your wakeup" she laughed mischievously as she kept on teasing his erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't waste time and kissed along his body, from his lips all the way down on his torso, her lips finally running along his shaft. She licked his tip then looked at him, waiting for permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, his fingers raking through her hair as the girl took the head of his cock into her mouth, drawing a surprised moan from him. "You're not wasting a single moment, are you?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cheeky wink was her answer as her tongue coiled around his manhood, her mouth sliding deeper and deeper onto his boner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his back arching slightly as she sucked on his rod, coating his length in her saliva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up mischievously and stopped. She climbed on him, straddling his waist and positioned herself above his manhood, guiding the pinkish head into her entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you…" he was cut off, his words turning into an animalistic moan as the girl lowered herself onto his dick, the large rod sliding all the way up into her slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned, supporting herself on his chest as she started rocking back and forth on him. She felt her high immediately building as his manhood slid in and out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tip was constantly rubbing against her cervix, causing an intense amount of pleasure to both of them. He placed his hands on the brunette's hips, guiding her movements and urging her to go faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the hint, increasing the pace. Her small breasts were bobbing up and down as she started humping him faster and faster. She felt the wild lust taking over her as she was riding him in a rough yet very passionate way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned, feeling his blood pounding in his groin as the girl increased the pace. He was dominated by her this time. But he didn't really mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped her head back in pleasure, eventually slowing down. She kept riding and riding like a crazy cowgirl, dragging both of them towards their climaxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his member twitching in there from the suppressed orgasm, his muscles tensed up and clenched in his groin as he held back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept going then suddenly her eyes rolled back. She froze and squeezed her breasts, screaming in pleasure. Her walls contracted and she came on his manhood, coating his rod with her fluids. Some of it dripped out, tainting his hairy groin as she fell on his chest, panting and trembling from the aftereffects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she came, he almost lost his grip. He barely managed to hold back, but it was an intoxicating feeling. He felt a mini-orgasm, but he didn't release yet. He held her in his arms, letting her rest a bit, despite the fact that his body was craving for more. His rod was deeply embedded in her, twitching as his blood was pounding in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just lay there, trying to catch her breath. She knew that it wasn't over. And she wanted more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eventually started giving her small thrusts from below, only to be rewarded by a series of small moans. They rolled sideways and he ended up being on the top. Supporting himself on one elbow, he used his other hand to caress her body while fucking her in a slow and careful way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes…" she moaned, unconsciously wrapping her legs around him. Raising her hips, she felt his manhood going deeper into her. "Fuck me you silver monster" she whispered in his ear, tugging on his earlobe with her teeth. It felt intoxicating to be taken like this, trapped under him as his sizeable manhood repeatedly assaulted her tight core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid his hand down onto her leg, grasping her thigh firmly while he kept thrusting her in a rough way. He was very much amused by her little squeaks and moans as his slack slapped against her arse rhythmically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stars floated in her sight as his balls came crashing down on the sensitive part of her bottom again and again, causing powerful surges of pleasure running through her body. She found herself taking up the rhythm of his thrusts, moving her body in sync with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started drifting off from this mesmerising pattern as their bodies slowly melt together, waving back and forth in a slow rhythmic way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved how their bodies perfectly matched in their movement, slowly uniting in the heat as they got closer and closer to the point where there was no return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She completely lost herself in him, her body giving in to his will. He started snogging her and she obediently opened her mouth, letting his tongue explore this well-known territory while her hands brushed along his back, nails digging in his flesh from her slowly building high. "MHMMMM" she moaned into his mouth, her voice muffled by his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her body jerking and tensing up then a wave of pleasure came washing over her as the heat flooded her body. She came a second time, squirting all over their crotches, but he didn't cease to fuck her. A few moments later she came again, then suddenly she felt the familiar warmth filling out her core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her third orgasm completely threw him off and he was unable to hold anymore. He released his semen into her, his manhood pumping her tight core full of his seeds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He weakly yanked out his rod, collapsing beside the girl. A few droplets of cum rolled down his length, tainting his balls and the bedsheets under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was panting and shivering beside him then she felt his soft fingertips brushing along his slit. Her body jerked, a loud moan tearing out from her as he started playing with her folds. "Daddy… please" she panted as this merciless monster was stroking her pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please what, darling?" He asked sheepishly, his fingers dancing around on her peach. He started playing with her hard and erect clitoris, gently twisting and tugging her little nerve-bundle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuuuck" She let out a lustful cry, feeling her high building for the fourth time. It was too late to turn back now. She knew that if he stops, she would be hanging on the edge for a week. Her release was over. It was about time to go back to chastity. "Daddy… please… don't… stop" she begged, laying there obediently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well then. I let you cum, if you promise to be a good girl" he teased her, fiddling with her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes… master… I'll be a good girl" she moaned in ecstasy, feeling herself moments away from the peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good…" he whispered. "Now then, you know the rules." He said softly and started rubbing her pussy in a slow and deliberately frustrating way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes" she moaned. She gathered all her might, trying to hold back her cum, just as usual. Minutes later her chest started heaving, her breath becoming laboured as she felt the tension passing her limits. "Daddy… can I cum?" She asked, swallowing a lump. She was so used to asking for permission that the question came almost naturally. There were times when she was allowed to cum without permission, but most of the time, she just let him take over control. She loved being his submissive little pet. They loved each other more than anything, but their relationship was anything but ordinary. Not that she would've complained. She felt more than happy with him. And she knew that all of this was about her. He wouldn't have done anything without her consent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes darling. Cum for me" he whispered and kissed her softly, increasing the pace to help her reach the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes… Haaaaan… daddy… thank… YOUUUUU!" She screamed in pain and pleasure as her body contracted. Toes curling she dropped back her head. Clutching the bedsheets, she let the pleasure flood her body, squirting uncontrollably in a painful, leg shaking orgasm. It burnt her from the inside, but this pain was a heavenly intoxicating sensation as she came down, falling into a blissful delirium. She barely felt his strong arms around her while she was panting and sweating as the exhaustion washed over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her against his chest, letting her rest in his arm as she was slowly catching her breath. He wiped away some stray hair as her raven locks stuck to her sweaty forehead. He kissed her sweetly, cradling her small form in his protective embrace while caressing her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmmm… thank you" she mumbled, leaning into his touch. She felt a blissful exhaustion as they rested there on the messy bed. They were cuddling and hugging for hours before they would take a shower. This time they took turns then she took him to the pools. She wanted to finish the day in the jacuzzi to cure their sore bodies…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To be continued</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clara confesses her feelings finally. But his reaction is something totally unexpected. She never imagined that this moment will actually come.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter full of fluff and sweetness, with a hint of kinkiness of course.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There they were, sitting in the jacuzzi. She was still overwhelmed by the last two days. She could never imagine that this would happen. Of course, secretly she was fantasising about this for a long time. But it exceeded every expectation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What they said is true… you will know when you find your soulmate</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was thinking about this a lot... The way he talked about them when she had recovered from her amnesia. She kept thinking and thinking. Her memories have fully come back since then. And she started to realise that he might have been her true soul mate all along. That tingling feeling she always felt near him… she never felt that with any of her boyfriends. It couldn't be a coincidence. And their sex this morning… ever since then, she felt weird. Like she was finally complete. She found her other half in him. Perfectly united with this weird, silver demon. Almost two years have passed since the event of that unfortunate day. When the doctor died… by now, she saw it from another perspective. She </span>
  <b>had to</b>
  <span> lose her idol to find her soul mate. She thought she loved the doctor. But now she knew that their relationship was one-sided and purely platonic. She loved Mister Clever. With all his flaws and kinkiness. With his cold cruelty. -Not that he would've ever been cruel or cold to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There she was, sitting in his lap, buried deep down in her thoughts as the warm, bubbling water encased them. She was stroking his cheek nonchalantly, thinking about him. And herself. Thinking about them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just observed the brunette. She seemed to be distant. Was it just the exhaustion? Or was she thinking about something. He just couldn't get enough of this little human. This girl achieved the impossible and melted his stone hearts. He loved every bit of her. She was pretty and kind and smart. She was everything. If the perfect human could exist, then she was sitting in his lap right now. Ever since the first moment, he was intrigued by her. Then he started to grow fond of her. And now he simply couldn't live without her. A few days ago, he was about to give up. Weeks spent in that limbo, desperately trying to get her back without scaring her away… it completely broke him down. Then came the big relief. She got back her memories, and the Cyberplanner realised that he was totally lost without this sweet little brunette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unconsciously tightening his arms around her, he pulled the girl closer to his chest, hanging onto her in a sweet and almost possessive way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This shook her off, bringing her back from her thoughts. She looked up and without a word, she pressed a long kiss on his lips. This kiss told everything. About how much she cared for this silver monster. About deep admiration. About love and passion. About hidden desires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up she met his icy eyes. Her big brown orbs observed him with great love and a hint of curiosity, her eyes plunged into those endless pools of ice blue. Some would say that his look was cold and merciless. But she caught him gazing at her. And every time their eyes met, she saw nothing but love and admiration. It was quite contradictory. Those ice blue eyes meant warmth and safety for her. They meant </span>
  <b>home.</b>
  <span> They meant that she was where she truly belonged to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He replied to the kiss with equal - if not greater - love, his lips crushing with hers again, slightly parting them as they snogged in the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they pulled away, she looked at him. She had a serious look on her face. "Clever… I love you" she said. "I love you and I want to stay by your side until the end of this crazy world. Your palace is my home. And no matter where you go, I'll be standing beside you, my handsome and amazing silver demon." She whispered lovingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They can say your evil. They can call me crazy. But I want to be with you no matter what" she confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was stunned for a moment. But then he gazed into her chocolate orbs and gave her a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clara Oswald…" he whispered "I would be happy if you stayed by my side until the end of this warped world" he held her against his chest. "I might be evil, I might be a monster. But I love you and I want to spend every moment with you" he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and kissed him before placing her head back down to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed silent, holding onto each other for what seemed hours when she sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him and changed position, now straddling his body as she pressed him against the sidewall of the jacuzzi. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him again and again, their lips battling as they crashed again and again. "I love you, silver demon" she whispered between two kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, little flesh girl" he replied, kissing with equal force as they snogged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled into the kisses, enjoying their endless moment of love and passion, they shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she stopped and got up. "Let's get to bed, handsome" she smiled and strolled to the shelf to take a towel. Drying her body, she found herself trapped in his arms then she was picked up by him. "Take me to the bed, you big bad monster" she giggled, holding onto him as he carried her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you wish, love" he said and kissed her, carrying her to their bedroom. Luckily he cleaned the mess while she was in the shower earlier. He neatly placed the girl onto the bed then strolled to the counter. He took something from the drawer and came back, dropping on his knee in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clara Oswald…" he started and held out a small silver ring with a beautiful ruby glimmering on it. "Will you be my queen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She widened her eyes, her insides bubbling from happiness as she gazed at him. "Yes… I will" she whispered shyly. She was stunned. She never expected this. She let him place the ring on her finger, but she didn't waste a single moment. She hugged his neck and pulled him into a long and happy kiss. They ended up falling into the bed, snogging and hugging for several long minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, handsome cyberking" she whispered, wrapping her leg around his, trapping the Cyberplanner under her small body. She reached for his hand, interlacing fingers with him as they lay there snuggling and cuddling until they fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next morning she woke up earlier. She glanced at the engagement ring and her heart fluttered like an excited bird. Giggling, she got up and strolled to the drawer. She knew what to look for. It was time to go back into chastity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put some lubricant on the pussy plug then slid it into her hole, trying not to moan too loudly. She locked the belt then wrapped the chain with the key around her ankle. She would give him the key once he woke up. She sneaked out, going to the TARDIS wardrobe. The spaceship hummed, almost as if she was mocking the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I'm wearing it again, are you happy now?" She asked bitterly. "You know what? I'm actually enjoying it. Being controlled by him" she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The TARDIS replied with a different tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what if I'm a pet? He loves me. That's something you can't understand." She held up her hand, showing the ship her engagement ring "And to tell the truth, I love being his submissive little slut" she shouted. She chose a red sleeveless minidress with high heeled ankle boots and semi-transparent black tights then walked out, ignoring the ship as it kept on taunting and mocking the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She headed to the kitchen to cook something for them. She was surprised to find him sitting at the table, wearing a nice dark blue suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning love" he said and walked up to the surprised brunette. "You look gorgeous today" he whispered and kissed her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled "good morning handsome" she said and kissed him, hugging his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the hardness around her crotch, but he didn't say anything. Their agreement was that she can choose not to be in chastity any time she needs a break. But if she gives him the key, she will be at his mercy for at least a week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winked and kissed his cheek, reaching for the key around her ankle. She took it and placed it in his hand "This is yours, daddy" she smiled sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. You know the terms darling." He said, groping her buttocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her knees buckle "yes… master" she moaned. When he let go, she strolled to the counter and started preparing their breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day went on more or less normally. In the evening, he took her to a restaurant to celebrate their engagement. She felt a little bit uncomfortable since she was wearing no panties whatsoever, but no one seemed to notice the chastity belt. The only problem was the plug. It was constantly moving around in her pussy. The sensation was way more frustrating than the buttplug. She swallowed a lump and got down to eat, trying to ignore the plug which was keeping her horny and aroused all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ate silently, holding his hand above the table enjoying the way, his thumb was caressing the back of her hand. She loved every moment of their sweet date, and to tell the truth, the chastity belt was a nice little twist. She giggled at the thought of their dirty little secret. A secret which was driving her crazy. It was an intoxicating sensation. No matter how she tried, she couldn't touch her aching core. She was constantly wet and aroused down there. But she was completely  at his mercy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He observed her silently. They ate slowly while holding hands. There was happiness glimmering in her eyes with a hint of lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winked playfully. "Are you okay darling?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes… daddy" she said, her voice slightly high pitched from the arousal. She rolled her hips, trying to create some friction but she couldn't feel anything under the metal sheet which was covering her peach. She huffed in disappointment. She could only hope that he won't start teasing her when they get home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the dessert, they left the restaurant, going for a walk in the little human colony before they would eventually head back to their palace...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Silver Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The cyberplanner does something unexpected</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Most likely this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading my warped little story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was release day again. Weeks have passed and she was in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes after their breakfast. When she headed back to the bedroom, he was already waiting for her with the key. She smiled brightly "was I a good girl?" She asked with a sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes darling" he said softly and handed her the key. He sat on the bed, observing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and unlocked the belt, carefully pulling out the plug from her slit. It was covered in her fluids. She smiled in an apologetic way. But her core was aching for relief. She got on the bed as usual, legs spread wide, hands above her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the magic wand again. Turning it on he pressed the head against her hungry core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuuuuck… daddy… yes…" she moaned, feeling her whole crotch vibrating as he massaged her pussy lips with the spherical head. The heat was almost unbearable, her high building up within minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy… can I cum?" she asked, her voice mixed with lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet, love" he said softly as he kept on tormenting her body with sheer pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gulped and nodded, squirming around slightly as she held back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't move darling" he commanded, stroking her inner thigh with the vibe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry" she whined, her body shivering from the intense arousal. He kept on like this, teasing her for at least half an hour when she couldn't last any longer. "Daddy… please… I'm coming" she begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked and leaned to her ear. "Cum for me then" he whispered and took away the vibrator, turning it off. All it took was a few simple strokes on her slit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried out, cum shooting out from her. God she hated being such a slut. But these orgasms felt so damn amazing. Screaming in pleasure, she squirted all around the bedsheets. She then fell silent, panting heavily as her high slowly faded. She kind of expected him to tease her more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he was stroking her stomach soothingly, letting her rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank… you" she panted, humming contentedly as he caressed her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she got up. "Can I have a shower, master?" She asked shyly, looking down at her cum-covered crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Meet me in the wardrobe, darling. I have a surprise for you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes daddy… thank you" she kissed his cheek and dashed off to get cleaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, she was in the wardrobe, just as she was told. He was there, waiting for her with a beautiful red dress in his hand. He was wearing a black suit and he had a silver mantle on his shoulders. She raised a brow. It was weird. He looked like a king now, except the crown and the sceptre. "Daddy… what's this about?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll see soon, love" he smirked. "Now put this on, darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. She was curious about what was going on. She put on the dress. It was a simple, long dress with long sleeves and silver lining spiraling around it. She chose matching heels and a silver necklace then came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look perfect, darling" he said and kissed her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, daddy" she giggled at the chivalrous gesture. She let him lead her - wherever they were heading to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was surprised to see that the throne room was changed. Beside his throne, there was a second one. Slim, beautifully carved. It was built in a definitely feminine style. She blushed, realising what this was about. Cybermen stood in perfectly aligned rows, each unit with its own cyber leader. They approached the thrones from the front, walking along the aisle between the troops. She turned towards him. He took her hand and removed the engagement ring, taking a simple, silver ring. It was carved in a meandering pattern, similar to a celtic braid. It was time for them to exchange their vows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...With this ring, I shall marry you…" he said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clara Oswald. I swear to protect and love you, from this day, until all eternity" he put the ring on her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said her vow, then repeated the last few lines he said, putting the matching ring on his finger, then they kissed each other. He whispered something and she knelt down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his crown on his head then placed the sceptre in her hand. He neatly placed her crown on her head then covered her shoulders with her mantle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After saying her oath, he turned to her. "I hereby name you the Queen of the Cyber-race, the second commander of the Cyberiad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, the troops banged their fists against their chests, then saluted. "All hail the queen!" She heard from all around the throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up with a smirk and he led her to her throne. She observed as the units marched away, saluting to her one by one before leaving the throne room. She looked at him sweetly "You had to arrange a proper crowning ceremony, didn't you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… my queen deserves the best, after all" he said as they sat on their thrones, watching the troops leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clever? What now? How can a human be the queen of the Cybermen?" She asked, pondering about the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling. Don't worry…" he said softly squeezing her hand. "I made you my queen. They will obey you no matter what. Besides, there's only one Cybermen you had to conquer. And you already stole his hearts." He said sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you handsome bastard…" she chuckled "Kiss me you silver monster" she leaned to him and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. This time she was the dominant one. Without a word, she climbed into his lap, trapping her in the throne as her tongue hooked itself around his, wrestling with it for control as she explored these unknown territories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, they were just sitting there, the small human girl in the lap of this silver monster. They were the weirdest couple the universe would have ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she feeling different now?- not really. These ceremonies were just formalities. But only one thing mattered:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved him. And he loved her. As long as they were together, she didn't care what happened. She just wanted to be with him for all eternity. In his arms, held as close to him as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clever?" she looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes darling?" He asked, head tilted curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I fucking love you, my handsome cyberking" she whispered and kissed his nose playfully, before curling up in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you more than anything, my beautiful cyberqueen" he said and kissed her hair, cradling her small form in his protective embrace. They fell asleep like that, the king and his queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, she dreamed about the future. All the adventures and mysteries it may hold. This was a happy dream. About the weird, yet perfect life she would have with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The end</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this was her story… the story of how Clara Oswald became the Queen of the silver warriors, and the wife of the Cyberplanner.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>